


Elements of Exposure

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux in Lingerie, Armitage Hux in a Dress, Blood and Injury, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Crossdressing, Eating Disorders, Eventual Happy Ending, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Snoke (Star Wars), Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Model Hux, Oral Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, implied prostitution, photographer kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Armitage Hux is the top fashion model of First Order Fashion. He's beautiful, talented, obedient, and intelligent; essentially First Order's living doll, a prisoner to both his father and FO's CEO and creator Snoke. Armitage has resigned himself to this life until FO has no more use for him. Enter Kylo Ren, FO's new photographer who gives Armitage a new sense of life and for the first time makes Armitage want his own life (all be it reluctantly at first). Getting away from the First Order is going to be harder than they may think.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 126
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2020





	1. Aspect Ratio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micawber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micawber/gifts).



> I am so very very excited to present to you all my 2020 Kylux Big Bang Fic. I had the absolute joy of working with the amazing and talented [Micawber](https://twitter.com/MicawberArt) who was endlessly patient and went above and beyond with for the story. 
> 
> Guys you don't know how much I cried at all Micawber's beautiful art as it was shown to me, I hope everyone will enjoy and appreciate it as much as I did. I also hope that everyone will enjoy this story as well. 
> 
> This story started out really because of the #putitonhux tag, there were so many amazing outfits and I thought. . .well why not write a fic about it? So I did! All chapter titles are from photography terms. 
> 
> Some chapters have darker themes, I tried to tag as best as I could but I'll put a note at the top of the chapters with a comment to check End Notes for any possible triggering themes.
> 
> Thank you everyone involved for another fabulous KBB!

Kylo tries not to stare at the hideous scars that mar the twisted face of Mr. Snoke into a grotesque parody of human features. His mother would be ashamed of him for even thinking such thoughts, but she's not here now and it's been years since Kylo last spoke to her. Despite what Leia may have said about it, Kylo finds it hard to pay attention to what Mr. Snoke is saying when he looks like that.

“Your portfolio is quite lacking, particularly in material relevant to First Order Fashion. Still, from what I have seen of your work, I must say I am rather impressed.” Snoke's raspy voice is warm as he speaks, some would say kind even, though he maintains a high level of professionalism. "You clearly have some measure of talent."

A portfolio full of Kylo's best work lay open on the desk in front of Snoke. The image that it is currently opened to is one of his favourites; a juxtaposition between light and dark, capturing a scene from the solar eclipse last year as it was moving over a lake. He'd won the first-place prize in an amateur photography competition because of that picture. The main reason he’d entered it was the five-thousand-dollar prize money which had been the incentive to enter and to ensure he did everything to win..

“Thank you, Sir.” There's something about Snoke's gaze that makes Kylo feel like he's lacking, even as the man's words pour from his lips like honey from a bee's ass. Yes, Kylo knows that's not how honey is made but the point remains. He may be a little defensive about the critiques because the portfolio Kylo provided features his ten best images. The very thing which was requested of him when he was given this interview by First Order Fashion.

It's probably not wise to remind Snoke that First Order Fashion were the ones to reach out to him; Kylo had not applied for the company, instead he was scouted by it. The young woman on the phone had told Kylo that Snoke had specifically requested Kylo be contacted for an in-person interview with the head of the company.

Snoke closes the picture folder and stands, forcing Kylo to stand quickly as well. “I can see your potential; you could be great given proper guidance." Snoke comes around the desk and hands the portfolio back to Kylo. It's not until he’s standing in front of Kylo that his impressive height becomes apparent, the man towers over Kylo's own six-foot two stature by almost a full foot.

When Kylo moves to take the folder which contains his portfolio, Snoke does not immediately release it. His gaze bores into Kylo's, almost hypnotizing, as he makes sure every extra inch he has on Kylo is used to make Kylo feel smaller. _He’s looming over me_ , Kylo thinks to himself.

"I am willing to give you a chance to prove yourself to me. Impress me and I will ensure your name outshines that of your grandfather, Darth Vader.” Snoke’s breath is hot against Kylo’s face as he speaks, and Kylo has to fight back a shudder at the feel of it.

Kylo's breath hitches at the use of his grandfather's artistic name. “How did you. . .”

Snoke finally releases the folder and steps away, smiling sweetly as he moves back to sit behind his desk. “I know many things about you Ben Organa-Solo. But that’s not important, what’s important is what I can offer you and what you need to give me in turn.”

Every part of Kylo's being wants to protest at having his birth name used, he gave that name up when he left his family to pursue his dreams. He's Kylo Ren now; hearing the name Ben brings back too many unwanted memories both good and bad. He bites his tongue to keep from saying anything that could jeopardize what could be a very lucrative contract for him. "What would you have me do Sir?"

The question clearly pleases Snoke, who smiles that eerie smile at Kylo once again. "I have arranged for you to do a commercial shoot for a perfume advertisement in one of the onsite studios with our most experienced model; Armitage Hux."

Oh. Shit. The ground drops out from under Kylo’s feet at the name and Kylo can't speak for a moment with how shocked and ecstatic he is. Armitage Hux. The Armitage Hux. One of First Order Fashion's first not to mention most successful and in demand models. The man is a walking wet dream for any photographer to shoot. And honestly, for any person who has an affinity for hot red-headed twinks. Which Kylo does. Kylo has magazines in storage at his parent’s house that go back fifteen years, bought only so he could spend hours staring at Armitage's gorgeous pictures. Some of those magazines bear the evidence of Kylo's obvious attraction to Armitage during Kylo’s turbulent and hormonal teenage years.

All those beautiful pictures of Armitage dressed in everything from suits, casual wear, to even dresses, is part of the reason Kylo wanted to become a photographer. The looks Armitage would give the camera. . . Kylo wanted to be the one to receive and capture those looks. They just solidified his main reason for this career path, which was to follow in his grandfather's footsteps.

The fact that today Kylo is going to be able to make one of his dreams come true, is well. . .a dream come true! “T-thank you Sir! I promise I won't let you down!"

Kylo's eagerness clearly pleases Snoke, who leans back in his chair and gestures toward the door. "I suspect you won't. Go now, see that it is done. If your work satisfies me, I will have a contract drawn up for you to sign by the end of the week."

“Yes, of course! Thank you again Mr. Snoke!” Not only is Kylo getting the chance to work with Armitage Hux, but this could also be his big break. A contract with a company like First Order Fashion would mean steady work and a decent paycheck, and the chance to prove that a person can make a career in the photography industry. It would be vindication against his family who told him that he could never follow in his grandfather’s career path, there wasn’t as much skill or demand in the photography industry anymore. Kylo was being given the chance to prove them all wrong.

Snoke’s secretary Ms. Unamo meets Kylo at the door, giving him an encouraging smile as she begins to lead him through the labyrinth that is First Order Fashion HQ “That sounds like it went well. Not that I was eavesdropping of course! You didn’t come out crying, which is more than most people who face Mr. Snoke.”

“I-I think so too. Mr. Snoke is letting me prove myself by doing a photoshoot with Armitage Hux!” Kylo still can’t believe his luck, this is the best day of his life.

Ms. Unamo hums in agreement. “That is quite the honour, and I know you’ll be up for the task. If you can deal with Armitage then you certainly have what it takes to make it at FOF.”

The comment gives Kylo pause, dimming his excitement just the slightest bit. “What do you mean if I can deal with Armitage?”

“I don’t say that to alarm you,” Ms. Unamo says quickly, chuckling nervously. “It’s just that, well, Armitage is very much a celebrity and he can be a bit of a diva. He’s never rude of course, especially not to most of us, but he’s been known to be difficult with photographers.”

Considering how much Kylo worships Armitage the knowledge is a bit jarring, but surely it can’t be that bad? He’s never heard any bad gossip about Armitage, other than some people who complain about how openly he embraces his sexuality and dresses with no regard to what some may consider ‘gender norms.’ “Uh thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

They walk for ages, taking several sets of stairs, and eventually stop before a large set of closed doors. “I’m sure that you’ll do fine. Just don’t let him get to you if he gets snippy.”

Pushing the doors open she leads him onto a busy photography set; in the very center of the room a raised stage surrounded by lights is the center of a frenzy of activity. There are dozens of people working and setting things up using props lined up neatly against one wall.

“I don’t care what they say! I gave you our price and I won’t be backing down on it!” Kylo’s attention is dragged to the opposite corner from where he’s entered where a large older man is screaming into his phone. “Get the deal done or don’t bother calling back, because you’ll be fired!”

Ms. Unamo makes a disgusted sound as she looks over at the man. “That’s Brendol Hux, Armitage’s father.” She leans closer to Kylo and whispers conspiratorially, “I know I shouldn’t speak ill of anyone. . . but that man is an asshole to the highest degree and nothing but a pain to deal with. It’s best to avoid him if you don’t need to talk to him at all.”

Kylo watches the man until he notices a dark-haired, mousy looking man break away from a pack of people gathered near the stage and head over to them looking anxious. “Is this him?” The man’s question is directed at Ms. Unamo. Kylo notices that he takes a moment to glance over Kylo’s way to size him up, he actually looks more nervous afterward.

“Yes, this is Mr. Kylo Ren whom Snoke has picked personally for this shoot.” Unamo gestures to the man who is now standing in front of them. “This is Dopheld Mitaka, he’s the set producer. He’ll get you set up with everything you need, and make sure that everyone does what they’re told. Well almost everyone, how’s your star?”

Rolling his eyes, Mitaka gestures to where Brendol Hux is still shouting into his phone. “In the changing room getting ready for clothing. Or more likely hiding there to avoid his father. He’s basically waiting to be called out in any case. We just need to know what outfit Mr. Ren wishes to use first.”

“Right, well I suppose that means I should leave you to it.” Ms. Unamo pats Kylo’s arm in a friendly manner. “I wish you the best of luck.” She waves goodbye to Mitaka and then leaves Kylo to him and the wolves.

Mitaka waves goodbye to Ms. Unamo in return before handing Kylo a thick white folder. “Here’s what the client is looking for. If you could please look through it while I gather the rest of the set staff to meet you, then we can get started on the actual shoot.”

Kylo takes the file and looks for a place to sit down, finding a comfortable enough looking chair sitting off to the side, away from the business of the set. Looking through the client’s ideas, Kylo isn’t terribly impressed. It’s more of the same thing that all perfume advertisements seem to have. Insert shots of pretty men, or women, and insert a picture of the perfume bottle beside them, at least he gets to play around a bit with positions and angles.

His heart just might speed up a little at the thought of being able to get a close up of Armitage, of being so close to him that he’ll be able to feel the other man’s breath against his skin.

_Calm down there boy_ , he says to himself before digging out his sketchbook and pencil form his camera bag. One of the things Kylo likes to do when he’s on set is sketch the shots that he has in mind. Using the ideas from the client’s brief and the clothing items he’s been given images of; he sketches ways he wants to pose Armitage and where the lights will go. Given the outfits that the client has provided, he’s pretty satisfied with what he’s accomplished.

He stops at the last page of clothing options, the page seems like it was added by someone other than the clients, but he can’t help but stare at it. Where every other outfit is clothing that is more traditionally masculine and sleek, this dress is meant to convey power and sex.

When Mitaka comes over to tell him the crew is ready, Kylo finds himself asking about it.

“"Oh, Mr. Snoke chose that one himself. He thought it may be something that would suit your tastes." He says this as though he is rehearsing someone else’s words, possibly Snoke’s. “It’s up to you if you wish to use it as it’s not in the brief. If you’ll come with me everyone is ready for you.”

Feeling uncharacteristically nervous and used to working with his own crew, the Knights of Ren and not strangers, Kylo joins them. “Uh, hi everyone I’m Kylo Ren, I’ll be the photographer today.” He’s not really sure what sort of speech to make. “I’m looking forward to working with everyone, and thank you for your hard work and patience as we do work toward getting the perfect shot for the client.”

There’s a polite round of light applause from the gathered staff.

Not wanting to drag this awkward scene on any longer, Kylo decides it’s best to get right to work. “Right, well, if I could get the set and lighting crew to meet with me so that we can go through what I want for the first shots, that would be great.”

This is more familiar territory for Kylo and once everything is set up to his liking it’s time to finally have Armitage brought out. Kylo’s palms are sweating with anticipation at the same time as his mouth is dry. When Armitage leaves his dressing room, Kylo swears he hears angels singing in the background as his eyes lay sight on him for the first time in person.

Armitage Hux is absolutely breathtaking with slicked back hair and the slightest bit of makeup accentuating his features. He’s wearing a white suit jacket and pants that fit him like a glove. Kylo’s mind associates him with the cold beauty of a frozen tundra; gorgeous to look at but full of hidden danger.

In person Armitage is more stunning than any picture has ever made him seem, Kylo can’t wait to get him in front of his camera.

His brain stops working when Armitage comes over to him, it’s then Kylo notices that he’s not wearing a shirt under the suit jacket, which is being held closed by a high waist belt, and he can see part of Armitage’s chest.

“Beautiful. . .”

“I beg your pardon?”

“S-sorry, I’m Kylo Ren, your photographer today?” Kylo holds out his hand for Armitage to shake, trying not to slobber at the anticipation of touching ARMITAGE HUX! 

Armitage gazes up at him in a calculating manner, he’s only an inch or so shorter than Kylo himself. “Are you asking me if you’re the photographer?”

Kylo feels himself flush with embarrassment, dropping his hand when he notices that Armitage hasn’t reached for it. “N-No, of course not. I am your photographer for today, Mr. Snoke personally assigned me to this shoot.” The image of Armitage in Kylo’s mind is not aligning with the reality he’s being faced with. “I look forward to working with you today.”

“Hm. I’ve never heard of you and for your sake I hope you know what you’re doing. Armitage’s voice is clipped as he speaks and then he turns and walks away. A harried looking Mitaka follows quickly after him, shooting Kylo an apologetic look.

The encounter leaves Kylo rattled and forces him to push down the familiar feeling of anger that has gotten him into so much trouble in the past. He has to take several steadying breaths and remind himself that this is his dream job and if he fucks it up there’s no hope for him in the photography industry.

Feeling calmer he follows after Armitage. He can’t believe how the other man just spoke to him, Ms. Unamo was right but Armitage isn’t a diva, he’s clearly just snotty and a jerk.

“Right, for the first shot I want you sitting on the chair with your hands resting on your thighs.” Armitage gets into position without saying anything, it’s not quite right. “Have your hands hang between your spread legs, now lean forward a bit. Perfect.” Kylo snaps several pictures of the pose, having Armitage run through different facial expressions and even different poses on the chair.

A few of the images he takes are close ups and he can see every faint freckle on Armitage’s nose and cheeks, as well as the flecks of grey and blue within his stormy green eyes. The eyes are said to be the windows into the soul and in Armitage’s eyes there’s a maelstrom of emotion.

“I-I think that’s enough with the uh white suit.” Kylo calls the wardrobe department over and pulls out the resource book. “Can we get him in the black turtleneck? Yeah, fitted black jeans with the jacket over his shoulders. Masculine jewellery but nothing that screams too much.”

Once the wardrobe team scurries off to prepare the outfit with Armitage following after them to change, Kylo calls up the hair and makeup team. “I want the hair more natural looking, with a few strands framing his face and I’d like a little bit of charcoal colour around the eyes.”

While Armitage gets ready Kylo has the stage crew change things around for the next shoot. As much as Kylo enjoys taking shots in a natural setting, the studio’s green screen will have to do for the next scenes he has in mind. The notes from the client say they want dynamic shots, mostly close-ups, using the clothes provided, with the focus on masculinity. He’ll give them exactly what they want, but it won’t stop him from adding a few more options to the mix.

Armitage looks handsome in the second outfit, like a college student from a well to do family going out for a night of drinks. The dark colours make his pale skin glow and the touch of makeup around his eyes make them look darker. Kylo can imagine sitting with him in an upscale bar or club with Armitage leaning against him while Kylo’s hand is around his shoulder.

“Hey! Quit daydreaming, we’ve got a job to do and a time limit to get it done.” The sound of Armitage’s annoyed voice snaps the image from Kylo’s mind and he turns to face him as Armitage stands with his hands on his hips. Annoyed at his attitude, Kylo raises the camera and takes a shot of Armitage in that position capturing the expression of irritation on his face perfectly.

“Don’t do that, it’s not professional.” Armitage hisses angrily at him.

Instead of rising to meet his anger, Kylo only grins. “I’m the photographer, aren’t I? It’s up to me how I take the photos.” The way Armitage’s nose wrinkles in irritation at Kylo’s comment is adorable, Kylo’s only regret is that he doesn’t manage to get a picture of it before Armitage makes a ‘hmph’ sound and turns around to walk on set.

Chuckling to himself Kylo follows after him and starts to guide Armitage into the poses he wants. The idea is that he’s standing on a set of stairs, and other outdoor scenes; there’s very little for props in this set so Armitage has to make it look convincing, which he does beautifully.

The third look is a black suit jacket and pants, with a red vest and black waist coat with red leather gloves acting as an accent piece. This is another outfit where Armitage’s chest is on display to the viewer and Kylo takes full advantage of that with his shots. He has Armitage lean back casually on a bench, pulling the material of the top back so that his nipples are just covered, his expression ranging from casual to boyish. And because Kylo is an absolute pervert with too many kinks to count, he has Armitage pose with his hand just to say cradling his face, the tip of his finger between his lips with his teeth pressing down the slightest bit on the glove. The intensity of Armitage’s stare has Kylo running through various horrible images in his head to keep from popping a boner on set.

He calls a fifteen-minute break, shouting at the wardrobe that they’ll be using the outfit on page four next, so that he can go out, get some air and cool down. Mitaka helpfully tells him that there’s an exit down the hall when Kylo tells him he needs to be outside, lying about needing a smoke. He doesn’t realize he’s been followed until a moment later when the door opens and closes again.

“You’re not very good at keeping yourself under control, are you?” Armitage leans against the small railing that sits at the top of the landing. Kylo doesn’t look up from where he’s sitting on the steps going up to the stage door and he doesn’t say anything. “I know why you had to step-out; I’ve seen enough men devour me with their eyes, the hunger staring out at me.” He sounds disinterested as he speaks, Kylo doesn’t understand why Armitage even followed him out here.

Feeling defensive Kylo hunches into himself, trying to cover his still obvious erection. Armitage being here, despite his words, has only made it worse. “Hey, I kept it professional. I can’t help that you’re you and the most gorgeous person on the planet.”

“Well, I’m flattered.” Kylo flinches when Armitage moves so that he’s leaning directly over him, mouth near Kylo’s right ear. “But do your job and don’t get distracted. I’ve seen more experienced men and women than you fail over smaller things.” His breath smells sweet, Kylo tries hard not to breath it in deeply. “Don’t fuck it up Ren.”

Armitage is gone just as quickly as he appeared, slipping back inside to go and get ready for the next set.

Kylo is left sitting on the step endlessly frustrated and horny. . .maybe he has time to go jerk it in the bathroom quickly. . . but no, that risks someone hearing him. Instead, he tries to remember some of the worst things he’s seen; the image of his parents eighty-year-old neighbour Maz Kanata trying to nude bathe comes to mind and just like that Kylo’s erection is instantly gone. He shudders at the image but thanks her mentally for possibly helping him keep his job.

Feeling calmer he goes back to the set, ready to get this over with. This is of course the time that Armitage chooses to be endlessly difficult and torturously sexy, no doubt to get a rise out of Kylo. To what end Kylo can’t tell. It doesn’t help that the last piece of clothing the wardrobe team picked for Armitage was one that Snoke had included and Kylo had chosen to use, unable to resist the thought of Armitage in it.

The dress clings to Armitage like a second skin, hugging every inch of him and leaving very little to the imagination. The top of the dress has slightly accentuated shoulders but it slims down from there, the sleeves holding tight to his slender arms with a pair of black leather gloves hiding his hands. The bottom of the dress is long, falling to Armitage’s ankles but for the wide slit at the front that exposes almost all of his left leg right up to his upper thigh. And the neckline. . .Kylo gulps as he takes in the deep plunging neckline it goes all the way down to Armitage’s navel which is hidden by the black leather collar that goes from around Armitage’s neck, down the center of his chest and attached to a belt of the same material that sits on Armitage’s waist. Sitting innocently on the collar is a shiny silver ring that Kylo can just imagine tying a rope to and using it to restrain Armitage, telling him what a good boy he is.

If the erection he had before was painful it’s nothing compared to the one that pops up now.

_Maz Kanata sunbathing naked. Maz Kanata sunbathing naked. Maz Kanata sunbathing naked._ He keeps repeating the mantra in his head as he changes his camera lenses, using the action as an excuse not to interact with Armitage. He can feel the man’s green eyes burning into the back of his head, he knows exactly what he’s doing to Kylo.

“Right, uh, let’s get you leaning against the wall there. I want a casual position, expression something like thoughtful intensity.” The makeup artists accentuated Armitage’s already sharp cheekbones with something dark, making them stand out even more and there’s just the slightest bit of dark lipstick on his lips to make them pop. With his hair slicked back in a sort of natural ‘wet hair’ look, every bit of his face is visible to the camera, to Kylo.

Each shot is painful for him, because Armitage is just so beautiful and Kylo wants to do nothing more than throw him over his shoulder and bring him somewhere that they can fuck like rabid rabbits. He’s so fucking horny it’s painful. Even naked Maz Kanata can’t save him now.

“Don’t look at me!” Kylo snaps when Hux’s eyes turn to him during a series of shots. He means don’t look at the camera, but it feels like Armitage can see right through his soul, even with the lens between them.

“Maybe if you knew what you were doing and actually gave me directions, I wouldn’t need to look at you to get a sense of what you want!” Armitage argues back. “I’m not a mind reader! If you don’t give me guidance, I can’t pose the way that you want.” There’s fire in his eyes, he’s enjoying fighting with Kylo.

Kylo wants to snap something about Armitage being unprofessional but he doesn’t want to draw any attention to himself and his predicament. “Just keep your eyes staring off, you’re thinking about a forgotten lover, one who has shunned you. Maybe you’re even plotting their death.”

A few of the staff snicker at that, but quickly quiet themselves while Armitage scowls and turns away, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like ‘I’ll plot your death.’ But he finally gives Kylo what he’s been looking for. Kylo sends him off to change and consults his notes.

“He’s always been too strong willed, never good at listening that boy.” Kylo looks up to see Brendol Hux standing before him. “I’ll make sure that he doesn’t give you any more lip.” The words sound like a threat more than an assurance.

“Uh, right. Thanks.”

Brendol nods and holds out one meaty hand for Kylo to shake. “We haven’t been properly introduced; I’m Brendol Hux, Armitage’s father. Snoke was very excited when you agreed to meet with him, he’s been following your rising career. We have high hopes for you.”

Kylo has grown up around enough politicians to recognize the fake sweetness of his words. “Thank you, Sir, it’s nice to meet you.”

Looking pleased, Brendol nods and Kylo watches him leave and then slips into Armitage’s change room. The meeting with Brendol has left him feeling. . . the only word he can think of is ‘icky’, it's not a pleasant feeling at all.

It’s twenty minutes before Armitage emerges from his changeroom looking reserved. The expression on his face fits clothing he’s wearing but Kylo doesn’t like either. The colour of the suit could be described as olive, and while the fit is nice the colour doesn’t work with Armitage’s skin; it makes him look almost sickly.

Kylo has a few different props brought in for photos but he knows in his heart that these won’t make it into the running. Everything about the outfit, Armitage himself, and even the set seems drawn down and lacking energy. It’s a complete reversal to how things had been up until now. Kylo finds himself missing Armitage’s snark and bite.

The lens falls shut one final time and Kylo calls it a wrap, there’s a collective moment of relief for the end of the shoot before the room is a flurry once again with people beginning to clean-up. Those who are done for the day leave and Kylo gets one last glimpse of Armitage heading back to change before he’s swept away by the digital team to go over the images he took today.

-

Kylo finishes up with the digital team later than he planned, they’d gone over every picture and he’d given them notes on which ones he liked best, which ones needed scenery or major edits, and which ones could be scraped. The final say on major edits to the photographs would be up to someone else, but he still had a few notes he wanted the team editors to take into account.

Stretching he grabs his things and heads out of the studio. Today had been an exhausting day and he’s too tired and full of emotions to properly process it. For the moment he wants to get home, shower, wank off, and get some sleep. He’ll deal with freaking out about whether or not Snoke will think his work is good enough tomorrow.

He’s just rounding the corner when he hears talking, bordering on yelling really, and he stops when he recognizes the two voices speaking. It’s Armitage and his father Brendol and they’re close by.

“Father I-”

Kylo hears a harsh sound that has him flinching back, it sounds like something was dropped to the ground or that someone hit something. He stays back, uncertain as to what’s going on lest he interrupt the intense conversation between Armitage and his father.

Brendol’s voice is harsh as he speaks. “I don’t care what your thoughts may be on the man, but you are a professional and you will act as such when you’re on set. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Father.” Armitage sounds small as he speaks, nothing like he did during the photoshoot. Kylo doesn’t like it, as much as it frustrated him, he preferred Armitage’s snarky and stuck-up attitude to this.

He’s just deciding whether he should step out of his hiding place and say something when Brendol speaks again. “Good, I hope the next time you’ll remember it. Now get in the car we’re leaving.”

Their footsteps fade as they walk away and Kylo is left wondering just what it is he overheard. He could already tell that Brendol Hux was an ass and it’s obvious now that no one is spared from his shitty attitude.

It’s not like it’s any of Kylo’s business, with how today went he’ll be lucky to ever be in the same building as either of the men again. There’s no way that Snoke is going to hire him after he hears about what went on at the photoshoot.

-

Several days later Kylo is proven wrong when he finds an email sitting in his inbox from First Order Fashion, the contents of which are the company reaching out to Kylo to ask if he has any requirements in regards to his contract. It’s a gesture that is foreign to Kylo, even as a freelancer no one ever cares what he wants. If he’s going to become a member of the company and he’s being given this option, there’s only one stipulation he has for his contract.

The next day Kylo gets a call from Ms. Unamo telling him that Snoke has requested a meeting with him to go over the contract and for Kylo to sign it.

As Kylo’s driving to Snoke’s office when he sees something just off the highway catches his eye and he has to pull over to catch his breath when he realizes just what exactly he is seeing. There for every driver to see in eleven by three-and-a-half-meters is a billboard Kylo’s picture. Well, it’s the picture of Armitage in the dress. They cropped the dress to look like it’s a shirt, but it’s the picture that Kylo took.

In disbelief he pulls over and then snaps a picture of it with his cell phone and sends it to Trudgen, knowing they’ll be the most likely to share the photo around with the rest of the Knights. He gets a reply featuring way too many confetti emojis and can’t help but grin at it knowing it’s meant as a congratulations.

He really can’t believe it, he took that shot, and it looks amazing.

At first, he wasn’t too sure about working with First Order Fashion, but the sight of the billboard that really solidifies his decision to sign Snoke’s contract. As long as Snoke has agreed to his one stipulation, which had been that Kylo gets to keep his Knights as part of his team and that they too are considered employees of First Order Fashion. He’ll see when he gets there, but he has a really good feeling about this.


	2. RAW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for chapter specific warnings.

“He’s an absolute amateur Phasma, I have no idea why Snoke hired him.” Armitage sips at the vodka and tonic in his glass, savouring the taste while trying to make it last as long as possible. Brendol keeps strict control over his alcoholic intake. Really over every aspect of his diet, and his life. “I looked him up after our shoot and his focus is on ‘the natural splendors of the world,’ or some nonsense like that. Snoke’s never hired someone who has zero experience in editorial shoots.”

His best friend, his only friend really, and bodyguard Phasma makes a sound of what Armitage takes to be agreement. The two of them are lounging in Armitage’s room, wearing loose comfortable clothing, drinking and gossiping. Or maybe bitching would be a better descriptor.

There are very few times where they can spend time together outside of their professional relationship like this. For Armitage these moments are the most treasured of times. If he didn’t have Phasma to speak and confide in he’s not sure he would have survived the hell that is his life for as long as he has. For Armitage there are only two people he can put his trust in and one of them can’t really offer him much help because she is a cat. Millicent is currently curled up on her cat tree staring out at the night sky, eyes darting around as various insects buzz outside.

Before Armitage can continue his tirade, Phasma holds up her hand, “I know you thinks he’s incompetent, you’ve said so several times tonight.” She takes a long drink from her own glass, before setting it down on a coaster bearing the symbol of First Order Fashion. “What is it exactly about him rubbed you the wrong way so much?”

Armitage chooses to ignore the amusement colouring her words. “That’s because it’s true!” He can’t even begin to convey how annoying it was to work with Ren. Armitage isn’t naïve, or blind to the way that people look at him but most have the decency not to practically salivate over him like a mutt in heat. “Do you know he snapped at me for looking at the camera? Apparently, I was supposed to be able to read his mind and figure out what he wanted me to do!” He emphasizes his annoyance by gesturing wildly with his hands.

He downs the rest of his drink in one go, savouring the burn of it. “If I have to work with that man again, I’ll go mad.” In truth part of the reason he finds Kylo so maddening is because the man is unfairly attractive, he’s exactly Armitage’s type, and Armitage honestly just wants to climb him like a tree. He’s no doubt that the sex would make dealing with Kylo worth it.

Phasma gives him a meaningful look but says nothing. Armitage forgets how well she knows him. Mercifully she says nothing, and instead, bless her soul, reaches forward to pat his hand switching their glasses as she does and giving him her mostly full one mindful of the cameras, they both know are stationed around the house. “If it went as badly as you thought it did, I’m sure that you won’t be working with him again.”

“I bloody well hope not.”

He doesn’t feel as strongly about that sentiment as he should.

The next day Armitage wakes up with a headache. Phasma had managed to give him three glasses of vodka and tonic which is more than he’s used to. They’d also taken advantage of Brendol’s absence to stay up late into the night, something he regrets now as his alarm begins to blare at him, followed closely by Brendol pounding on the door to his room.

“Get up you useless boy we’ve got appointments to keep! You don’t get paid to lay around all day doing nothing!” He bangs on the door several more times before Armitage shouts that he’s up. “Good, see to it you’re downstairs in half an hour, no less, and shower! I can smell the alcohol from here! You’ll be working extra hard to make sure that doesn’t affect your figure!”

At the mention of his weight Armitage’s stomach clenches painfully and he has to run to the bathroom before he vomits all over himself and his bed. What little he had in his stomach comes up as an acidic bile that only has him retching more in a vicious cycle that continues for several minutes. By the time he’s done he feels weak and shaky, but forces himself to stand up and brush his teeth vigorously before stepping into the shower.

The hot water soothes his aching muscles and he allows himself to relax for a few minutes. He lets his mind go blank forgetting all of his problems and just letting himself be. Unbidden he remembers the conversation from last night, which in turn makes him think of Kylo. Kylo Ren with his huge body, large hands, and very likely incredible dick.

Armitage’s own cock twitches at that thought and he lets himself indulge a little, reaching down to stroke himself leisurely even as he grabs the bar of his favourite soap and starts to wash. As the bar passes over his nipples, he puts extra pressure and moans at the friction on the sensitive nubs, thumbing the head of his cock and pressing the nail of his thumb against the slit just so with his free hand.

Images of Kylo behind him, touching him all over and getting ready to bend him over to fuck him raw come to mind. He’d whisper the filthiest things in his ear as his big fingers opened up Armitage’s tight hole. _I wouldn’t want to break you on my big, fat cock. Still, once I’m done with you, you’ll be ruined for anyone else._

His own long and narrow fingers aren’t enough as he thrusts them inside himself. He needs more, knows Kylo would be able to give it to him. Kylo wouldn’t even need to work to hit his prostate, he’d be big enough that every thrust would hit it, driving Armitage insane making him beg for more.

“Please.”

_Not yet, you can take more._

“Y-yes.” Armitage is soon thrusting four fingers into himself, imagining that it’s Kylo’s cock.

_You’re doing so good. That’s it, stroke yourself and come for me!_

Gripping himself tightly Armitage cries out as he comes; fingers rubbing against his prostate, milking it until there’s nothing more in him and he’s left feeling weak kneed and satisfied.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get much of a chance to savour the sensation, Brendol will be more unbearable than he already is if Armitage is late. With a sigh he finishes washing, downs two painkillers and once he’s presentable in a pair of form fitting dark jeans and a soft dark green sweater, he joins Brendol for breakfast.

He isn’t surprised to see that the cook has served him egg whites and avocado for breakfast while Brendol is eating enough food to feed several people; all of it highly caloric. Deciding what Armitage does and doesn’t eat, and when he eats, is another way Brendol keeps him under his control. The meager breakfast is more than enough though, and almost too much really. He reminds himself that if doesn’t keep himself in good shape and young looking then he may soon find himself replaced and out of a job.

“We have a brief with a designer for a possible job today. He’s reached out to Snoke directly and wants to meet with you personally. Highly unusual but he’s willing to pay.” Brendol speaks with his mouth half full of food, making Armitage’s stomach churn and putting him off eating even more. “If it goes well, you’ll do the shoot this week, tomorrow even, it depends on who Snoke wants to use as photographer.”

Armitage only half listens as Brendol speaks and avoids looking at him because the sight of Brendol talking and chewing at the same time is nauseating. He eats his own breakfast in silence, cutting each bite into the tiniest of pieces so that he doesn’t really have to chew them to get them down. It makes eating more palatable.

Once they’re done with breakfast and Armitage has brushed his teeth again, Brendol calls to Opan, they’re limo driver, to bring the car around and drive them to the location the designer’s studio is.

DJ Studios is in the more industrial side of the city, which has Brendol making all sorts of harsh comments about how anyone that isn’t well off is a blight on their city. Armitage, as always, ignores him. The one time he’d brought up that Armitage’s own mother hadn’t come from a well to do family, and was in fact Brendol’s cook, it had earned him a harsh slap and a split lip. ‘Maratelle is your mother, that harlot you call your mother did nothing more than carry and birth you! Never speak of her again.’ Armitage had been in his early teens just beginning his career in modeling at the time.

The car pulls up to a building that by all appearances is a rundown and abandoned warehouse. There are no other vehicles or people in sight.

“If this is just a waste of our time. . . Opan, keep the car running, we may not be here long.” Together he and Armitage exit the car and go to the front of the building, there’s a buzzer with a red flashing light beside it. “We’re here for an appointment with Mr. DJ.” Brendol barks into it after it connects.

“Oh y-yesss, pleassse do c-come in.”

The door clicks open and they enter. The inside is mostly open space with dividers separating various areas from view. There are dozens of people working at sewing machines, with models, and doing other various tasks around the area. At the back a set of steel stairs leads up to what looks to be a lavishly decorated office. It’s from here a man calls out to them.

“W-welcome Mr. Hux and ye-yesss Armitage. P-please come up.”

Brendol is clearly fighting back a scowl at the man’s stutter but says nothing about it as the two join him in his office. Once the door is closed the man holds out a hand to Brendol, introducing himself. "I am D-D-DJ."

"Yes, you said as much on the phone." Brendol accepts the handshake with some reluctance. "You may continue to call me Mr. Hux and of course you know Armitage, you wouldn't have requested this meeting if you didn't."

DJ nods and turns to Armitage, reaching to take his hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "O-of c-c-coursssse. You are e-even lo-lovelier in p-p-person."

It takes great effort for Armitage not to yank his away from DJ, the heat and feel of his mouth is revolting. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. DJ."

"J-jusst D-DJ p-pleas-se."

"Of course."

Brendol clears his throat as DJ continues to linger over Armitage, and for once he's glad for his father's impatience. The way DJ is looking at him makes him feel dirty, he wants to get out of here as soon as possible. "Let's get down to business then."

DJ reluctantly releases Armitage's hand and moves around his desk to where a large presentation board sits covered in a sheet. "T-the theme of t-this c-c-collation is White: Versatile and Virginal." He removes the sheet to show some of the design ideas. "E-e-very piece is f-f-fully white with t-t-the clothing itself r-r-ranging in types of w-wear."

Armitage's nose nearly wrinkles at the name of the collection, it doesn't help that DJ's eyes are on him as he speaks about the collection. It's not as if Armitage isn't used to being looked at this, like a sexual object, but something about DJ rubs him in all the wrong ways. He reminds Armitage of some of the business partners that Brendol has had him entertain.

Ironic how Kylo had looked at him similarly recently and he’d been aroused more than anything by Kylo’s stare. Even if he had complained about it to Phasma the night before.

He tries to keep his focus on studying the board before him. Some of the pieces aren't terrible and there is a wide range of designs in both 'men' and 'women's' clothes. Not that wearing dresses or lingerie has ever bothered Armitage, that he can look good in any clothing is part of what makes him so desirable as a model.

Honestly, some of the designs are quite beautiful. There's a dress that is covered in hundreds of crystals making up various patterns on it, with embroidered flowers over the chest and shoulders. He quite likes that it has pockets too. Other pieces are quite plain with just a white camisole and white shorts. DJ has at least taken the 'versatile' part of his theme quite seriously.

"How many pieces will you require Armitage to try? I see that your collection features at least a dozen pieces." Brendol is likely already running the numbers on how much he will charge for each outfit. Armitage doesn't quite know how Brendol negotiates his fees but they do seem to go up the more garments he has to wear, and how complicated the designers want his hair and make-up. Brendol Hux lives by the slogan ‘Time is money.’

DJ glances briefly away from Armitage to look at Brendol. "O-only s-six. I-I w-want m-my b-b-best p-p-pieces s-shown." His stutter appears to get worse when he's nervous.

"And you already know which pieces you wish for him to model?" DJ nods in response to Brendol's questions. "Are these pieces ready?" Another nod. "Then we'll send Armitage down to your tailors to make sure they have all the right measurements while we go over the details of the contract."

For a moment DJ looks like he wants to protest but he shuts his mouth quickly and presses a button on the wall to call someone up to bring Armitage back down to the main floor.

Armitage doesn't bother protesting at being left out of this, he's used to his father taking care of it all and knows it's not worth the pain to object. While Brendol makes sure DJ pays him as much as possible, Armitage lets himself be measured and turned this way and that while the tailors take down numbers and write down changes for the clothing he'll be wearing for DJ. He says nothing to them as they work, wanting nothing more than for this day to be over so that he can return home and sleep. To his knowledge Brendol has nothing further scheduled for him today.

It's an hour before Brendol emerges from the upstairs office looking pleased with himself. "Let's go Armitage." Dutifully Armitage follows after his father and into the waiting limo.

It's not until they're well on their way that Brendol says anything. “If this man wasn’t willing to pay so much to have you model his collection, I wouldn’t even bother with him. He has had some success in the fashion world but is likely looking for his ‘big break.’ Bah! But a job is a job and you’ll do it with the same professionalism you do all jobs.’

“Yes Father.” As though Armitage has any choice, anything but his best would be met with harsh punishment.

-

The photoshoot takes place two days later at the studio and Armitage is there bright and early to get ready with hair and make-up. Only it's not one of his usual make-up artists waiting next to the vanity, had DJ brought in his own team for this shot?

"Who are you?" Armitage asks as he takes a seat in the chair, staring at the dark curly-haired man standing before him with a make-up brush already in hand. He's wearing all black and around his neck is a pendant in the shape of a strange looking helmet which looks to Armitage more like a bucket with a line drawn through it for an eye slit.

The man frowns the slightest bit as he studies Armitage's face, looking over at the brief he has sitting on the make-up table. "Cardo Ren. Your complexion is awful."

He makes several other rude comments, including how terrible it is to work on a ginger and disparaging at the faint freckles on Armitage's face, which he is quick to highlight and darken. Armitage has to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything, it wouldn't do to make a scene. _And yet you would fight with Kylo on set_ , his mind supplies unhelpfully.

_That's different._

When he's done, he stands back to admire his work and points to where another similarly dressed man is standing next to the vanity for hair. "Go see Vicrul Ren." Another Ren?

Where Cardo was rude, Vicrul is mostly quiet, going about his work with sharp focus. As Vicrul works on his hair, Armitage notices that he too has a helmet pendant but his has a grid pattern. Armitage watches him work through the mirror, thinking that he's a very attractive man with his dark skin and deep gaze.

Vicrul plasters Armitage's hair down to his skull with thick pomade and comments, almost mournfully, "if only you had longer hair. Your colour is wonderful and I could do so much more with it if it was even five centimeters longer."

"Ah. thank you?"

"Consider it for the future, won't you?" He sends Armitage off with a wave toward the closed door at the back where the wardrobe team can be found.

He's somehow not surprised to see someone unfamiliar working in the dressing room along with one of the tailor's he recognizes from DJ's team. This man too is wearing all black and has a helmet pendant, this one some sort of twisted parody of Darth Vader's mask from Star Wars.

"Ap'lek Ren." At least the man introduces himself before he starts putting his hands all over Armitage as he and DJ's assistant Lovey work on getting him dressed. Ap'lek looks to be of Asian descent, and is very handsome. His general politeness makes it more palatable to

Armitage is more than positive there is something fishy going on here; three men with the last name Ren, all wearing black and with similar style pendants? He's going to get to the bottom of this and he knows exactly who to ask.

He’s put into a pair of high waisted off-white pants and a jacket with wide shoulder pads, his chest is left bare. While the look seems basic to him, Armitage does like the way it makes his shoulders look broader; it gives him the illusion of being bulkier.

The sight of DJ hovering near the photographer is unsurprising. What is surprising, infuriating more accurately, is the man who is standing next to him, listening to DJ speak. Phasma was wrong, apparently Snoke hadn’t fired Kylo Ren for his incompetence the first time they worked together.

Some small part of Armitage isn’t completely upset to see the man again.

“A-Armitage you look l-l-lovely.” DJ slides over to him and clucks his tongue, reaching up to adjust the jacked Armitage is wearing in a poorly disguised excuse to touch his chest. “V-very nice. I was j-just discussing with M-Mr. Ren here w-what I would l-l-like to see toda-day.”

Clenching his teeth the slightest bit, Armitage endures the touches. “I’ll do my best.”

DJ hums, clearly please and brushes one of Armitage’s nipples before pulling away as Kylo joins them. “I’ll l-leave you to s-set up the s-scene then M-Mr. R-Ren. Wh-while Ar-Armitage and I t-talk about p-poses.”

Kylo’s expression is dark but he nods, turning and gesturing to three more men dressed in all black. From what Armitage can see they too have helmet pendants, he just can’t make out the details from here.

“Trugden set up the stage as per Mr. DJ’s brief. Ushar you help Kuruk with lights, I want it done in fifteen minutes.” He turns to DJ, “I trust that will be long enough to go over everything for the first shoot?”

“O-of c-c-course.” DJ looks around for somewhere for them to talk and before he can spot the door to the studio office, Armitage directs him to the far side of the room, within sight of the staff, where several chairs have been set up. He doesn’t think DJ would try anything but. . . Armitage wants to have someone able to see him at all times. It doesn’t stop DJ from being overly touchy as he goes over how he wants Armitage to pose.

Exactly fifteen minutes later Kylo calls them over so they can begin shooting the first outfit.

Armitage poses as instructed and endures all of DJ’s touches to ‘adjust his position properly’ without complaint. Every photoshoot tends to be the same; look pretty, pose, follow photographer’s guidance, and in this case the designer's instruction. It’s the same with the second look which is the open cardigan and shorts, the third look the beaded dress Armitage liked from the original meeting with DJ, and the fourth which is an incredibly short cut see-through number that was a cross between a dress and a lady’s chemise.

Kylo moves around him; snapping shot after shot, telling Armitage to turn this way and that, look up, look down, and smile. It’s all background noise to Armitage whose focus has strayed.

Somehow it feels like Kylo knows he doesn’t have Armitage’s full attention and is judging him and finding him lacking from the other side of the camera lens.

When Armitage dons the fourth outfit; a shoulder less ruched white shirt with poof sleeves that end at the elbow, and a pair of white lace panties complete with garter belt, things change. DJ has him wearing ultra thin heels with a fifteen-centimetre heel to ‘accentuate the look’ and each pose is provocative, bordering on pornographic.

Armitage is told to keep himself looking innocent but seductive for each shot; a seductive virgin. DJ is very handsy during it and it’s quickly becoming too much for Armitage, he can feel himself starting to disassociate in order to make it through the rest of the photoshoot.

There must be hundreds of images taken with the outfit on, from all different positions. At one-point Kylo is even between Armitage’s legs pointing the camera up at him. This at least stirs a reaction within Armitage but it’s not one that is safe for work.

“Alright that’s enough for now!” Kylo shouts as he pushes himself up to his feet. “I need to talk with Armitage in private. Everyone take a fifteen minute break.” Armitage doesn’t fight as Kylo takes hold of his arm and leads him into the small studio office. “What the hell is wrong with you?! It’s like you have no life or soul! You’re dead before the camera!” Kylo shouts as soon as the door is closed. “You’re giving me nothing! This is the opposite of last time!”

Kylo isn’t wrong, last time was different. Being angry at Kylo gave him fire and passion. He feels none of that today, but it’s because of DJ’s presence and the inappropriate touches. He knows he could say something to Kylo about it, he should, but Brendol would have something to say about ruining a shoot afterward. It’s not worth the trouble.

“Are you even listening to me!?”

“Of course.” He’s not, not at all. In fact, he quickly drowned out Kylo’s shouting almost as soon as he’d started speaking. Growing up with Brendol as a father has made him used to people yelling at him. His focus right now is on Kylo’s lips and how plump they are. It’s one of the first things he noticed about him. That and how large he is. Armitage has no doubt that if Kylo wanted to, he could fuck him against the wall with Armitage’s legs wrapped around him.

The thought makes his dick twitch in the panties, it’s already half-hard from having Kylo between his legs moments ago.

One of the things which infuriates Armitage the most about Kylo is that he’s as sexy as he is aggravating. It would be so much better if he would. Just. Shut. Up!

The sensation of their lips crashing together is jarring, Armitage not realizing he’d moved. It feels so good though, and the little moan the kiss draws from Kylo is perfect. Armitage is happy to discover Kylo’s lips feel as plush as they look.

He pulls away only when lack of air becomes a concern and even then, it’s only to dive back in, tasting Kylo’s lips, his skin, the sweat gathering on his brow. Armitage wants all of it.

“A-Armitage.” Kylo’s nervous stutter is cute, but it’s a cover, a smoke screen, Armitage can see in Kylo’s eyes that he wants this just as badly.

“Shhh, don’t talk. You said I lacked passion. Well, that’s about to change if you’re amenable.” He’ll regret this later, but right here and now he doesn’t care as he captures Kylo’s lips again, humming in pleasure as Kylo’s hands grip his waist. The fact that they can almost encompass him completely is sexy; finally, his thinness is good for something.

 _You’re painted and dressed up like a whore, how unsurprising that you’d turn out to be one of your own volition._ Armitage pushes his father’s voice out of his head, he wants this, wants to enjoy it. He won’t be shamed for doing something he wants for once. For being with someone because he wants to.

They make-out like two horny teenagers at prom. Kylo kisses like a starving man and Armitage, well he isn’t really much better. The hideous shirt Armitage is wearing is pulled off and tossed to the side. He should care about it getting dirty, but it doesn’t seem like an important detail at the moment, he’s more concerned with getting on his knees and getting Kylo’s cock out.

Kylo's pants are a nightmare to get undone, but it makes the prize tucked inside that much sweeter. It's easily one of the biggest cocks Armitage has ever seen in person; long and girthy, and just everything he could want. He takes it in hand to steady it and leans forward, mouth open.

Gulping nervously, Kylo stares down at Armitage. “You uh d-don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to.” He doesn’t wait for Kylo to say anything else, and licks Kylo’s cock from root to tip.

“Fuuuuck! If you knew how many times that I’ve jerked myself off at night thinking about this since I was fifteen.” The words are almost flattering, maybe a little creepy, but not unusual. Plenty of people have told Armitage that he’s their walking wet dream. At least he knows Kylo is enjoying it.

Instead of replying Armitage wraps his lips around Kylo’s cockhead and sucks, delighting in the strangled moan it pulls from him. It’s been a long time since he’s sucked such a big cock, or sucked cock period, but he quickly finds a rhythm that works for him.

Out of the corner of his eyes Armitage can see Kylo’s hands twitching, wanting to thread into his hair, maybe pull him down further, choke him on his cock even. The thought has him squirming in arousal and he has to push his panties down quickly or risk staining them with precum. There can be no evidence.

If he strokes himself as he sucks Kylo off. . .well that’s just being efficient.

He delights in the muffled sound he pulls from Kylo. At least he’s aware enough to make sure he’s not so loud for anyone outside the room to hear him.

When Kylo comes there’s no warning other than a few stuttered words before warm, salty cum is flooding into his mouth. Armitage drinks every bit of it down like a champ.

“S-sorry.” The words come out as more of a gasp as Kylo comes down from his high.

“It’s fine.” Armitage stands and Kylo doesn’t fight it as Kylo reaches for him, eager to return the favour, Armitage doesn’t want to risk Kylo somehow drooping all over him. “Just you hand is fine.”

Kylo seems surprised but doesn’t push it, which Armitage appreciates. Instead he easily lifts Armitage on top of the desk and attacks his neck and chest with his mouth while his hand works at Armitage’s leaking cock.

“D-don’t leave any marks!”

The comment garners a huff of laughter against one of his sensitive nipples, which peaks as Kylo’s takes it into mouth. Armitage’s head falls back and he bites his hand to hold back a moan.

It’s good, not as good as Kylo’s mouth would have been, but still better than Armitage doing this for himself. It doesn’t take long before he’s close, he tells Kylo as much. And all it takes is Kylo’s big thumb rubbing the head of his cock and Armitage is done. “Oh!” Even in his haze of pleasure he remembers that he’s wearing borrowed clothes, “d-don’t let it-“

Kylo’s fist is cradling Armitage’s pulsing erection as he comes, catching all of his spend before it spoils the white panties. “I got it, I got it.”

Propping himself on his Armitage, tries to get his breath under control. “That was-”

“Amazing.” Kylo finishes for him, pulling a couple tissues out of the box on the desk and tosses it into the bin. “A dream come true.”Right.” Once he’s able to stand again, Armitage checks his lipstick in the nearest shiny surface, there’s a bit of a smear and it’s a tad faded but no one should suspect anything. His hair unfortunately is a mess. “You know this can’t happen again.”

Kylo looks startled at the comment, Armitage isn’t sure how to interpret the look that crosses his face after the surprise fades. “Y-yeah, of course. This was hardly professional.”

“Exactly.” He works to get his hair straightened, knowing he’ll need to visit hair and make-up again for a restyle. “You leave first, they’ll expect that if they believe you’ve been berating me this whole time. Be sure to look angry or annoyed.”

“Right.” Kylo looks more like he’s still vaguely horny, but it’ll have to do. Armitage can feel his eyes giving him a once over before Kylo turns and slips out of the room.

Once he’s out Armitage drops his face into his hands with a groan. “Stupid, stupid boy. This is only going to cause troubles in the long run, especially if Father finds out.” Taking a deep steadying breath, he tries to clear his mind he starts to set his clothing back in order, donning his shirt and adjusting the garter belt back into proper position. “It was only a momentary lapse of judgment; it won’t happen again. You’re a professional Armitage. Kylo Ren is your photographer and that’s it.”

The words don’t help, they never really do, but he needs at least the illusion of them being true. With one last look at himself he straightens his clothes and follows Kylo back out into the studio.

-

The rest of the shoot goes off without a hitch. Armitage’s last look, really looks, for the day involves a wig with an elaborate updo, much to Vicrul’s delight and delicate make-up that Cardo says nothing about. Actually donning the clothing is intricate work and he doesn’t know how brides do it.

“You have a tiny waist, but don’t have the hips to fill this out, which is fine because we’re going to give the illusion.” Ap'lek tells him as he gets some strange things out, of which Armitage only recognizes the corset. “We won’t give you any fake breasts, but a little extra padding on the hips will go a long way in filling that dress out and creating a beautiful silhouette.”

In the end he isn’t wrong. As Ap'lek helps Armitage into the wedding dress DJ designed with its sweetheart neckline, the asymmetrical bodice that sits over his padded hips, and the A line bottom of layered silk and tulle. . .Armitage looks, well he looks like a bride.

Beautiful comes to mind, a word that has lost meaning when he’s been told it all his life. He doesn’t usually appreciate how the dresses look on him, often he feels like a doll being dressed up at the designer’s whims. They dress him up in clothes that are made to make him look pretty and docile; to make him standout but be as unthreatening as possible.

Despite how it usually feels to wear the dresses, this one, the loveliness of the dress makes him feel like how a bride must on her wedding day. There’s power in the image he presents to the world wearing this dress. It says ‘look at me, I know what I am and know what I can do with it.’

Boldly Ap’lek closes Armitage’s jaw with a gentle finger under it, he hadn’t realized he was gawking at himself in the mirror. “I know. Now, go give em’ hell.”

There’s a feathered robe that goes over the dress, all flowing silk and feathers around the collar, cuffs and even intervals below the waist. It’s a touch darker than the wedding dress itself and equally as gorgeous. Armitage wonders if he can convince DJ to allow him to keep it. Or blackmail him into allowing it.

He glides out of the dressing room, the heels his wearing barely making a sound as he walks toward the stage. Every member of the staff, many who have worked with him for years, stops to stare with some even whispering to each other. Poor Mitaka looks like he’s about to pass out from a nosebleed.

And Kylo. Kylo’s eyes never leave him, they’re devouring him, eating him whole and Armitage delights in it. If Kylo snaps a picture or two as Armitage walks by, Armitage won’t say anything about it.

“Gorgeous.” Someone whispers, he isn’t sure who.

Once he’s on the set, he allows the robe to slide down just enough that the bodice of the dress and above can be seen and turns to stare straight at Kylo. He’ll give the man all the passion he could want and make sure that all Kylo can think about is Armitage.

It’s only fair because the only thing on Armitage’s mind is Kylo, nothing else even registers. He keeps remembering the feeling of Kylo’s hands on him as he poses. The touch of his lips. The sound of his voice.

 _It was just a moment of weakness; it won’t happen again._ He reminds himself, and oh how he wishes it were true.

But mostly he doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains mentions of eating disorders, vomiting, and inappropriate/unwelcome touching.


	3. Aperature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No specific warning for this chapter: Kylo is horny, and Brendol is a jerk. There be sex here.

Things have been very different between Armitage and Kylo since the DJ photoshoot, and Kylo. . . he quite links this new way that they are working together.

If anyone were to describe the professional relationship between Kylo and Armitage it would be tense at the best of times. Kylo’s Knights would say it was downright antagonistic. Except unlike most people, the Knights also know that at every chance, they can get Kylo and Armitage disappear into some empty room, or even closet, for heavy make outs and gratuitous hand and blow jobs.

The Knights all feel very differently about the situation and about Armitage in general. Ap’lek has really taken a shining to Armitage and treats him like a lost duckling needing to be taken care of, while Cardo can’t stand to be in the same room with him longer than necessary. The rest of the Knights either don’t know him enough to form an opinion or tolerate him because he seems to make Kylo happy. Or at least pleasantly satiated, which really is just as good in their minds.

The tension between Kylo and Armitage during photoshoots makes the moments of pleasure between them more passionate and addicting. The forbiddenness of it and the threat of discovery adding a measure of thrill and danger to it all. It also translates behind the camera; Snoke has commented several times that this is the best that Armitage has ever looked on camera.

Thinking that the animosity from the set is what is driving the success of the photoshoots, Snoke has taken to pitting the two of them against each other. Or at least he’s trying to make Kylo hate Armitage by claiming Armitage has said unkind and unflattering things about him. Some of it he knows to be true, Armitage has said as much in public, but most seems to be malicious rumours on Snoke’s part.

It’s likely because of how much the two men seem to hate each other that no one suspects what is going on. Well, no one other than the Knights and Phasma, Armitage’s terrifying and gorgeous Amazonian friend and bodyguard. She’s often been key in distracting Brendol when Kylo and Armitage want to disappear for a few minutes.

It’s a necessary service as Brendol rarely lets Armitage out of his sight without good reason. Kylo’s not sure he likes how much control Brendol exerts over his son, he can only base his opinions off what he’s observed but none of it looks good.

For Kylo this has been the most amazing. . . whatever this thing between and Armitage is, that he’s ever had. Armitage is remarkable in so many ways. Everyone knows that he’s beautiful but he’s also so fierce, intelligent, has a dry wit and humour, and so very, very passionate. Kylo loves their stolen moments together but he also wants to get to know Armitage on a more personal level. Unfortunately, he can’t do that with how Brendol is always hanging around set and bustling Armitage away as soon as he’s deemed that a photoshoot is done.

If only he could get Armitage truly alone. . .

Sighing loudly, Kylo pillows his head on his arms as he looks out at the countryside passing by. For today’s photoshoot Snoke has rented an Italian style villa far away from the city. The client is a well-known start-up company that has made millions of dollars on their product, and have reached out to Snoke asking specifically for Armitage to model their clothing.

Snoke didn’t provide Kylo with too many details, only that they were being paid handsomely for this photoshoot and that the client had a very specific vision in mind. Kylo was not to disappoint him. The chance for a new client and to reach a potential new demographic was essential to the growth of First Order Fashion.

Kuruk’s voice pulls Kylo out of his musings. “That’s a mighty big sigh there boss. Something wrong?”

“Come on Kuruk you know exactly what’s wrong, that’s the sigh of a man deeply in love.” Ap’lek calls jovial from the driver’s seat. “It’s the same problem he’s been having since he started working at FOF.”

Vicrul makes a sound of agreement from beside Kylo. “Boy problems.”

Cardo makes a disgusted sound, “unrequited love.” 

It’s just the five of them today; Ushar and Trudgen having remained at the studio to process some of the photos for an independent shoot that Kylo did a few days ago. Kylo is honestly relieved about that, having these four teasing him is bad enough.

“It’s not unrequited! Or love at all!”

"Me thinks our boss protest too much!" Ap'lek sing-songs, clearly delighting most of all in Kylo's torment. "Still, you're obviously really gone for this guy. Armitage is a bit prickly but he can be sweet, and he's obviously at least attracted to you. So, what's stopping you from taking things further? And by farther I don't me in a sex way, I mean in a relationship way."

Kylo releases a mournful sigh and lays his head against the window. "I want that. . .I really do. Honestly Armitage is great. I know most of what we do is releasing professional and secual tensions but sometimes we talk, a little at least, and every time I'm struck by how intelligent he is and his dry sense of humour. Some of the things he says are just awful!" He says it with a laugh, thinking about some of the comments Armitage has made about Snoke, his father, and other people he's had to work with before. On the more professional side of things sometimes he even offers valuable input on what Kylo should do with the shoots.

What surprises Kylo the most is Armitage's interest in politics and world events, he seems to have quite the grasp on them. There was one time he even brought up Kylo's mother Leia Organa and her work in the United Nations, he seemed to admire her greatly. Thankfully Armitage hasn’t seemed to realize that Kylo Ren is, or rather he was, Ben Organa-Solo the only child of Leia Organa and Han Solo.

"The problem is that I think he's afraid. You've all seen his father, the man controls every aspect of his life!" Speaking about it is infuriating, and Kylo is pretty sure that what he's seen and Armitage has told him isn't even half of what goes on. "He's so much more than just the pretty model that people see in magazine photos and on billboards but no one will ever get to see that because he's practically Brendol's prisoner."

There's silence in the van after Kylo finishes talking. Looking up he glances at his friends in confusion. "What?"

It's Vicrul who speaks first. "Holy shit, you're actually in love with him!"

"N-no I'm not!" He can feel his face heating up as everyone but Ap'lek, who is driving but keeps glancing over, stares at him.

"You are. No one talks about someone the way you just did without being in love with them." Ap'lek whispers awed. "You're completely smitten!"

Kuruk nods along with Ap'lek's words, and even Cardo makes a sound of agreement. Although he does add, 'even though I still don't like him."

It can't be true . . . Kylo isn't in love with Armitage. Attracted to him yes but it's not love. . . .is it?

He sits in silence the rest of the ride thinking about it. Sure, he likes Armitage, would love to spend time with him outside of work; go on dates, cuddle, have sex in a bed, amongst other things but that doesn't mean he's in love.

_Except you think about him constantly and most of it isn't sexual. Day dreaming about taking him on a date to your favourite restaurant, or waking up in bed together and doing nothing but snuggling. That's more than just sexual attraction. Dummy._

Why the little voice in his head sounds like his cousin Rey. . .well he's not going to think about that. But it does make a good point, hadn't Kylo just told everyone that he wanted to spend more time with Armitage? And just why would he if all he wants is what they already have.

Fucking shit, cock sucking mother fuck.

"Oh fuck. I am in love with him. I'm in love with Armitage Hux." With the realization comes panic because there's no way this is going to go anywhere, Kylo's going to have his heart broken, he's going to lose his job, and have to move to another country and have to change his name again!

Vicrul reaches around to pat his back from the seat behind him and to push Kylo so that he's leaning forward with his head toward his knees. "Deep breaths boss. It'll be okay."

Kylo shakes his head, "I'm screwed! This won't end well for me at all. I can't be in love with someone that I can only see for quickies in a closet. I've never seen or spoken to him outside of work. We started fooling around because of all the tension on set! None of that is the basis of a healthy relationship!"

"You have not had any sort of healthy relationships in the past, why worry about it now?" Cardo says only to be shushed by Kuruk. “What? It is true." He grouses but falls silent.

"Baby steps here. There's no relationship yet but I believe there can be!" Ap'lek declares loudly, taking his hands of the steering wheel to gesture wildly in the air and causing the van to jerk violently to the right. As it swerves Kylo's stomach to lurches violently and for a moment he swears he's going to be ill. Thankfully Ap'lek quickly gets it under control with a nervous laugh. "Oops!"

When he starts talking again, he makes sure to keep his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel. "Sorry about that. Annnnyway! What we have to focus on is your first problem, which is that you haven't really had enough time to just talk and get to know Armitage. Being able to get to know him on a personal level, and him getting to know you, will be the first step in having him fall in love with you. Then we can work on getting you guys out on proper dates."

Up ahead is the turn off that leads toward the villa that Snoke rented and Ap'lek keeps talking as he makes the turn. "What we need to do is get Armitage's gorgeous bodyguard onboard with this plan. I've noticed she'll distract Brendol when you and Armitage go and have your 'talks.' I think she has as much of a vested interest in seeing the two of you together as we do."

"I like her." Cardo says suddenly. "She has good skin, nice legs too. Could probably bench press each of us."

"All true facts, but outside of the point I'm trying to make here. We need Phasma on our side if we want to get you Armitage."

Kylo lets out a helpless laugh, "you're making it sound like we're trying to take him out."

"I mean you're trying to take him out on a date, doesn't that count?" It's not untrue. "No more interruptions now." Ap'lek chastises Kylo and the rest of them. "We are in a playing field that isn't controlled by Brendol or Snoke, there are so many nooks and crannies. I believe that between Phasma, Kuruk, Vicrul and myself we can distract Brendol so that you can Armitage can have a heart to heart."

It sounds like a planned doomed to fail, except it's not really much of a plan. "I don't know. . ."

"Whelp whether you know or not we're going to do it anyway. Besides we're here."

As Ap'lek says the words they take the last turn and suddenly the villa is revealed to them; it looks like a gorgeous scene right out of a Sicilian romance movie. There's a sprawling vineyard surrounding the estate which sits on acres upon acres of land. The pathway they're driving up is lined with stylized shrubs in various geometric shapes and when they pull up to the house itself. . .it's no wonder why Snoke wanted to rent it.

There's no other word to describe the house itself but huge and gorgeous are good placeholders. The house is made up of two floors and looks to be made of three buildings of different architectural styles linked together. The walls are cream coloured with accents of green, all except for the tower in the center which leads up to an open rooftop terrace. The entrance and part of the courtyard sits nestled behind a loggia made up of several stone archways and it’s through here Kylo and the Knights enter.

Most of the staff for the shoot are gathered in the courtyard unpacking equipment, clothing, and a variety of other things that may be needed for the shoot. Kylo doesn't see Armitage anywhere, but Brendol is standing next to a nervous looking Mitaka whose eyes keep darting around looking for a means of escape. When he sees Kylo his eyes light up and he says something to Brendol before hurrying toward Kylo.

"Thank god you're here!" He flushes when he realizes what he's said, "I mean we've been waiting for you. I have the brief from the designer and it leaves a lot to interpretation but there are some strict guidelines. He wants the shoots to look as natural as possible; not too much artificial lighting or touch-ups in post, very little done for hair and make-up." He casts an apologetic look at the Knights here.

Kylo accepts the brief while Mitaka continues to talk, going over some of the rooms and areas he thinks would work well for what the client wants based off what he's seen in the initial walk-through of the villa prior to Kylo’s arrival. There are some rooms that are off-limits to them but the doors to those rooms are locked and they have barriers covering them.

To be honest Kylo is only half listening to Mitaka as he opens the brief to see exactly what he has to work with here as Snoke rarely tells them what they'll be working on in advance. He does it to either to keep the project from getting out to the media, or because he's a sadistic asshole. Probably the latter. At the sight of the images of outfits that the client has provided, what little attention he's been paying to Mitaka disappears completely.

_Holy fuck._

Every single piece is lingerie. There are a dozen pieces at least ranging from robes to panties and bralettes in a multitude of colours. Kylo had barely survived the first time he'd seen Armitage in lingerie in person, the day they'd first started their flings, how was he going to be able to handle an entire day of Armitage in sexy scraps of fabric that would barely cover him?

The answer is he won’t. He’s going to die of blue balls on a photoshoot; he can only hope they'll talk about how big his cock was in his eulogy.

"Ah Mr. Ren?" Mitaka's voice snaps his attention back to the other man. "Do you know where you'd like to start or would you like a tour first?"

Swallowing dryly Kylo manages to croak out words. "A tour, and have Armitage get into the garments in the order they're listed in the brief." He nods to Ap'lek, Vicrul and Cardo handing them the pages of the brief related to hair and make-up. "I'll send Mitaka to retrieve Armitage from you when we're ready."

Once the Knights have left Mitaka takes Kylo through the villa, pointing out all the places he had spoken about before. They're all good choices, Mitaka obviously has an eye for this, but it's not taking pictures that Kylo's mind is thinking of doing with Armitage in all these locations.

He's not so completely gone that he can't make notes as to what will work for the shoots. Already he's selected several areas that he wants to use for shooting the lingerie. One place in particular is the large rooftop terrace and its dark wood pergola. Particularly he's looking at the black chaise lounge that he can imagine Armitage draped across in one of the pastel pieces.

The image of him fucking Armitage in that same set of lingerie while Armitage is bent over the head of the chaise lounge also comes to mind.

"Let's uh start in the first spare bedroom. The morning light is coming in there strongly. If we get in there fast enough, we can get some shots of the light coming through the curtains of the canopy bed." Another place Kylo wouldn't mind making Armitage whither and cry out beneath him.

He has a feeling he's going to need to take a lot of breaks today. By the collective sound of breaths being held as Armitage finally joins them after Kylo sends for him, Kylo isn't the only one who’s going to need time to relieve some pressure.

Armitage comes into the room in a white silk robe that ends just below his upper thighs giving everyone a great view of his long, lean, legs. The robe has a lovely design with lace at the bottom hem and cuffs, and the back is sheer with a bead work design meant to look like a set of angel wings.

He truly looks like a being sent from the heavens with his lightly lined eyes, blushing cheeks and rosy lips. Vicrul has done a good job in making his hair look artfully tousled, like someone has just run their hands through it.

"Where do you want me?" He asks when Kylo does nothing but stare at him.

 _Face up on the bed with your knees pulled up to your chest while I fuck you in a frenzy._ His mind supplies unhelpfully.

Shit no.

"Over by the window, I want to get shots of you in the robe, and then we'll move to the bed and take a few there." The difficulty is going to be using as much natural light as possible. They've got a variety of light reflectors that they're going to use to maximize the light from outside. That and a few well-placed handheld lights should do the trick.

They take a series of shots of Kylo's favourite being Armitage turning half to the window with his eyes partially closed and the sun catching the beads on the back of the robe and lighting up the wing pattern.

He absolutely does not go to the bathroom to wank off after he sends Armitage back down to the room designated for wardrobe, hair and make-up. It's not at all because every bathroom seems to be occupied.

 _That's kind of gross and creepy_. The Rey in his mind says and Kylo can just imagine her wrinkling her nose.

 _I can't help it. He's beautiful and half naked in front of me. It's somehow sexier than when he's mostly naked in front of me while we get off._ Kylo suspects part of this is that in a photoshoot he can actually study Armitage's body whereas during their quick trysts everything has to be well quick, and he doesn't have time to do much more than get his hand or mouth on Armitage's dick.

The next series of lingerie features a white corset and bloomers, a set of dark purple ruffled panties with a lace baby doll sheer top in the same colour, and finally a tight red leather dress that looks to be made of hundreds of ribbons. It was so tight Armitage can barely walk in it let alone do poses that required too much movement.

The last piece they photograph before they break for lunch is a long see through black satin robe with feathered cuffs and hem. It sways as Armitage moves and does nothing to hide his nipples or the black panties he has on underneath.

As gorgeous as it is and as beautiful as Armitage looks, Kylo can't help himself when he asks. "So where did you stash the body?"

Armitage blinks and tilts his head slightly, a movement reminiscent of inquisitive cats and dogs. "Pardon?"

Kylo grins and gestures to the feathered robe. "This look screams ‘rich young widower who killed her husband for the inheritance’. We're definitely getting a few shots of you coming down the grand staircase looking like you've just gotten out of bed and are surprised to see the police at your front door." He's pleased when Armitage snickers at the reference and then grasps at his chest.

“What do you mean my husband is dead? Officers, please say that it cannot be true!”

Off to the side, just enough that he isn't in the way, Brendol scowls audibly and coughs loudly. "We have work to do, try to keep focused." The words are directed at Armitage who gives an almost unnoticeable flinch before nodding and moving into position, his head bowed.

It's not the first time Armitage has started to open up on set, only for Brendol to make a comment that has him going cold again. Kylo wonders how much differently people would see Armitage if Brendol wasn't around. He knows that everyone perceives him as bitchy, argumentative, and difficult, and in some ways, he is that. At the same time Kylo's watched Armitage enough to notice him longingly watching the crew chat together during breaks as if he wants to join them. Unfortunately, Brendol keeps Armitage close at hand at all times, keeping him separate and isolated. Even Phasma doesn't talk to him much when they're on set.

Kylo wants nothing more than to whisk him away from his isolation, to hug him, kiss him, to tell him that he isn't alone and that he's loved.

_I really am far gone for him._

After lunch, while they're in the middle of the next sets of shoots featuring Armitage in a pink sheer ruffled top and panties decorated with strawberries that make Kylo think 'sugar baby' the set is interrupted by someone's phone going off. There are a number of rules in regards to being on set, and one of the first is that no one who is in the immediate area of a photoshoot should have their phone ringer on.

"Whoever’s phone is ringing shut that off! You know the rules!" None of the gathered staff make a move, and the phone goes off three more times before Brendol reaches into his pocket to pull out a phone that probably costs as much or more than Kylo's camera collection. "Mr. Hux you'll either have to hang up or to leave to take that."

Brendol glares at him but walks out of the room and begins to shout angrily into the phone. The gathered crew release a collective breath that they're holding. The wicked asshole of FOF is gone at least for a few minutes. Even Armitage looks looser and more relaxed as they finish the last few photos for this set which feature Armitage holding, and even straddling, the huge stuffed teddy bear that had been sitting in the corner of the room. The idea to use it was Armitage’s own and it’s both a blessing and a curse.

While Armitage goes to change and ready for the next set of photos, Kylo turns to Mitaka. "How many do we have left?" It's already late afternoon and everyone is starting to get tired since they've been here since seven in morning.

"Three. If we keep the same pace, we will be another four hours or so." Mitaka hands Kylo a cup of coffee taken from the catering tent, a concession Snoke had allowed them given how long they would be on set.

Kylo looks down at his watch taking in the exact time. "That'll put us closer to eight for finishing, right around sunset." It's going to make for a long day but Kylo can use that to his advantage and take the final images on the rooftop as the sun is setting. "Right we'll do the next two inside in the west ballroom and the kitchen where we'll have the most sunlight still. I want the blue and beige piece to be photographed in the ballroom and the white teddy in the kitchen. The black number will be our last one and we'll do that on the roof."

Mitaka nods and takes some notes before scurrying off to relay the information to the staff. Kylo makes his way slowly to the ballroom only to be waylaid by Brendol.

"The photoshoot is being cut short, Armitage and I need to leave." Brendol looks harried as he speaks, but is still his usual rude and gruff self. "You'll have to finish the rest another time or back at the studio."

It takes a moment for Kylo's brain to process what is being said; one because Brendol rarely speaks to him in person and two because it's unprofessional to cut a photoshoot short outside of an emergency. "That's not possible, we have three more sets to do."

Brendol puffs up his chest trying to make himself look bigger and more imposing. "It doesn't matter how many photographs you have to take; Armitage and I are leaving now."

"What's going on?" Armitage has just joined them in the hallway wrapped in a simple black robe to keep him covered and warm as he moves around in some of the more revealing pieces.

"Armitage we're leaving, an emergency situation has come up and I've a very important meeting to go to." Their talking has amassed a bit of an audience with Mitaka, Phasma and the Knights hovering the closest. "Get your clothes on and let’s go."

Mitaka, looking like he may shake apart at a moment’s notice steps up. "With all due respect Mr. Hux, if you're meeting doesn't involve Armitage then there's no reason for him to leave."

"I'll take him home after the shoot." Phasma adds, and when Kylo glances over at her he can see that she's planning something. He just happens to look over at Ap'lek when he turns to look back at Brendol and sees him give a thumbs up behind the man’s back.

Oh.

_Oh._

This may be just what he needs to be able to spend time with Armitage on his own. Brendol has to leave.

"That's unacceptable." Brendol shouts, not backing down. "We are leaving.” He makes a move to grab Armitage's arm and for Kylo that's the last straw, especially when he sees how Armitage flinches away from his father.

He doesn't think before he's grabbing Brendol's arm to stop him. "Mr. Hux that is quite enough. Armitage has a job to do and there is no reason that he can't finish it while you go to your meeting. I'm sure Snoke paid a pretty penny to rent this place for today, and won’t be happy to hear it’s been wasted." Kylo looks at Mitaka for confirmation.

"Y-yes that's correct," Mitaka says meekly. "A-and if we don't complete the job that the client is paying us for, we risk losing a valuable partnership in the future. It's integral that we complete this photo shoot successfully."

Brendol looks positively murderous but backs off, even he's not stupid enough to get on Snoke's bad side. "It seems there is no way around it, but he's to be returned home immediately after he's done here." The command is directed at Phasma who gives a nod of agreement. "Don't make me regret this." He hisses at Armitage before turning and leaving, his footsteps echoing loudly throughout the villa.

No one says anything for the longest time until Cardo suddenly speaks up. "Asshole." That has a lot of the staff laughing in surprise but nodding in agreement. Brendol is not well liked, and understandably so.

"Alright everyone, we do still have a job to do so let's get the ballroom set up for the next shoot." As everyone breaks up to go and see to their jobs, Kylo moves to stand next to Armitage who is still looking to where his father left through. "Hey, you okay?"

Armitage doesn't say anything at first only nods. "Yes. . .I just can't believe he didn't put up more of a fuss. Not that I'm not relieved to have time away from him." He looks up at Kylo and there's something in his eyes that Kylo doesn't know if he's interpreting correctly. "Thank you. Now, as you've said, we really do have a job to finish." He slips the robe down his shoulders as he moves toward the ballroom, Kylo can see the beige straps of the lace bra he is wearing.

It's tantalizing.

When Armitage glances back at Kylo over his shoulder as he walks away, Kylo realizes that it's meant to be a tease as well as an invitation. He's going to have to talk to the Knights and Phasma before the end of the day to figure out how they can get himself and Armitage alone.

-

The rest of the shoot goes off without issue, everyone is more relaxed with Brendol gone, but Kylo can’t help but feel antsy. He still hasn’t found a way to ensure he and Armitage get time alone.

In the end it turns out that he never should have doubted his Knights.

Armitage is currently posing in a see-through black sheer robe and plain black panties that fit him perfectly. Over the panties is a garter belt that looks to be made of black straps, holding up a pair of black stockings. While the pieces could be considered feminine, it's the most masculine look of the day and by far Kylo's favourite. He could spend hours taking photos of Armitage in this.

They’re up on the rooftop and the sun is setting exactly how Kylo expected. Each photograph is sheer perfection. It’s bittersweet as there is no reason for Kylo to prolong the session in hopes of getting a chance to speak with Armitage.

“I think that’s a wrap for the crew.” Mitaka says as he comes to join Kylo, who is watching Armitage as he sits on the low wall surrounding the rooftop and stares out at the countryside. “I've started to coordinate the take-down of the set and clean-up. We should all be gone within the next half hour."

Mitaka follows Kylo's gaze in looking at Armitage who looks at peace. "Your Knights and miss Phasma have taken the chance to go and get some food in town. They've informed me that you should call them when you're d-done." Here Kylo can see that Mitaka is blushing when he glances over. "A few more pictures would be a good idea, some natural shots perhaps. Kuruk informed me that you keep your grandfather's camera with you, it may be a good time to use it."

With his message delivered he leaves and when Kylo moves to join Armitage at the edge of the roof he can see that everyone is indeed packing up and leaving. Soon it will just be the two of them.

"Did you plan this?" Armitage asks in amusement, his eyes never leaving the staff as they work. He must have noticed that Phasma is gone, as is the sleek chrome car she drove here in.

"I wish I could claim credit, but it was mostly my crew and Phasma, and they roped poor Mitaka into it too." That part at least is amusing. "Sorry, I can call them back if you want to leave."

Armitage shakes his head. "No, this is fine." He turns to look at Kylo. "Mitaka said that you have an old camera?" He must have been paying attention to the conversation. "Shall we take a few more pictures then, some more personal ones perhaps?"

Kylo blushes but nods, going over to his camera bag to put his digital camera away and take out his grandfather's old Kodak Retina Reflex III camera. It's almost as clunky as his Canon DSLR and feels just as familiar in his hands. His grandfather had made magic with this camera and with it Kylo feels like he can do the same.

The sun is almost at the horizon as Kylo takes his first photo of Armitage. The wind picks up and pushes his robe up away from his body so that the setting sun shines through it. Armitage's eyes are holding his own as he poses with his arms held above his head showing off his body and the tantalizing panties.

Mouth dry Kylo snaps the picture and then a dozen more as Armitage moves through a variety of different poses. He’s a thing of beauty and in this moment, he belongs only to Kylo.

Neither of them gives a sign that they're done with the pictures and they'd be hard pressed to say who makes the first move. Kylo puts the camera aside, Armitage removes the robe, and suddenly they're clinging to each other with lips and hands. Armitage is easy to strip but they have to be careful with the clothes, and Kylo probably ruins his jeans trying to get out of them in a hurry.

Before long Kylo has Armitage under him in the chaise lounge, eagerly putting his lips on every bit of flesh that he can. He's just contemplating spreading Armitage's legs to eat him out when he stops him.

"W-wait." Armitage stops him when they're both naked and rubbing against each other. "I don't want it to be like all the other times. Do you have something that we could use to. . ." He blushes adorably as he stops himself from speaking. His shyness is surprising given how bold he's been in the past in regards to their sexual encounters.

Kylo steals a quick kiss before rolling off Armitage and over to his camera bag. "Don't judge me for this." He pulls a small vial of lube out of his bag and moves back over to kneel on the chaise.

"You keep lube in your camera bag?" Armitage teases even as he pulls his legs up and spreads them so that Kylo has access to his ass. "I suppose I can't blame you; you'd need something to keep from chafing yourself with how often you have to take breaks. Are you sure there's enough it there for this?"

"I don't use it that often!"

Armitage giggles and it is the most adorable sound. "I'm joking. You don't need to masturbate at work when you have me around." He makes a crude gesture with his hand to mime a hand and blowjob.

Kylo gives his perfect ass a small swat which pulls a yelp from Armitage, but he's still grinning. "Do you want to do this?"

"If you don't get your fingers inside me to make me ready to take that giant dick of yours then I'm going to kick you in the face." He lifts ones of his legs in a threatening manner, which Kylo catches and presses the kiss to the sole of.

"Your wish is my command." Despite his bravado he is incredibly nervous. It's more than the fact that he's imagined this since he was a teenager and all his wet dreams are coming true. His greatest concern is that he will hurt Armitage somehow, and he cares about him too much to do that. That's why he uses such care, and probably way too much lube, as he opens Armitage up working one finger and then a second into him. He watches Armitage's face, taking in all of the pleasure that he's giving him and how Armitage reacts to it.

Armitage is clearly enjoying it; eyes closed, cheeks flushed, and mouth open with soft sounds of pleasure. When Kylo brushes his prostate, he lets out a cry and his back arches, the curve of it lifting off the chaise. A few more thrusts like that and he’s panting desperately. "K-Kylo please, I'm ready."

Despite his begging Kylo adds a third finger and thrusts them into Armitage with them until he's begging and pleading for Kylo to fuck him. Only then does Kylo lube himself up and push in, marveling at how hot and silky-smooth Armitage is on the inside.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world right now." Kylo murmurs as he leans down for a kiss. He keeps his thrusts shallow and slow wanting to feel every moment of this, and loving the way that Armitage's breath hitches every time that he pushes himself into the hilt.

Armitage moans and reaches down to rub his leaking erection with one hand. "I'm the lucky one.” He whispers tenderly, before throwing his head back when Kylo hits his prostate just right. Fuck you fill me up so well! I knew you'd be a lot to take in but this is heaven."

Kylo bats Armitage's hand away, taking over, stroking him if only to keep pace with his measured thrusts. It seems to drive Armitage crazy because it's not enough. "More! Faster!"

"So demanding." Kylo says with a laugh while being quick to obey his commands. All too soon the chaise is rocking with their thrusts and Kylo can feel Armitage's toes curling from where his feet are wrapped around Kylo's back.

"A-ah! Yes! Right there!" Armitage is clearly lost in pleasure, not caring if anyone can hear. It's a good thing they're alone for acres. "I-I'm so close! Fuck! Please make me come!"

As much as he doesn't want it to be over, Kylo's reaching his peak too so he increases the force of his thrusts and is rewarded with Armitage wailing in pleasure as he comes all over Kylo's hand and his own chest. Kylo isn't far behind, pumping a few more times before filling Armitage with his cum.

He takes great effort not to flop onto him and squish him once he's done. Instead he reaches into his camera bag and digs out one of the cloths he keeps in there, using it to wipe them both down. Once they're as clean as they can get short of a towel, he bundles Armitage up in his arms and basks in the afterglow of amazing sex.

The chaise lounge is barely big enough to hold the two of them but they still manage to cuddle on it with Armitage laying between Kylo's legs with his head resting on Kylo's chest. It's warm enough even with the sun setting that laying outside is pleasant, which is good since neither of them seems inclined to move.

Kylo runs his hands through the short strands of Armitage's brilliant hair, marveling as always, at how soft it is. Under his hand Armitage is making content little sounds that have Kylo's body trying to react despite how satiated he already is.

This is the perfect time to approach getting to know each other, exactly what Kylo has been wanting for so long. "I was thinking that we could talk."

"We already talk." Armitage murmurs sleepily.

"Don't be obtuse." Kylo says as he tugs on a lock of Armitage's hair, not acknowledging Armitage's comment about obtuse being a big word to use. "I mean about each other, ourselves. We could do a round of something like twenty-questions, except we'll ask each other each a question. To make things fair we have to answer our own question too."

He gets a muffled 'fine' in reply but Armitage doesn't move to sit up or anything, perfectly content with his current spot. Not that Kylo has any complaints.

"Right, guess I'll start." He doesn't want to get too deeply into things so he'll start light. "What's your favourite food? Mine is lasagna."

Armitage chuckles against his chest but turns his head enough that Kylo can hear him speak. "Sushi, though it's a treat I don't often get to partake in. What is your favourite genre of books?"

"Historical fiction."

"Fantasy." The answer comes as a surprise, even more so when Armitage elaborates. "I like being taken out of the world we live in and immersing myself in somewhere far off. I've read every Tolkien novel a dozen times."

Kylo smiles and leans down to kiss the top of Armitage's head. "That's really cute. Maybe we could watch the movies together if you're not too much of a purist to do so."

"I'm not. Plus, the actor they chose to play Aragorn is hot. I like them tall, dark and handsome." He says this suggestively, which makes Kylo blush despite the fact that they've just had sex, and had a dozen or more sexual encounters, which is proof that Armitage is attracted to him. "Your turn."

They continue in this vein with mostly innocent questions until Armitage breaks the cycle. "Why did you choose to go into photography?"

The easy answer is his grandfather, and Kylo says as much but it's more than that. "I never knew my grandfather and it wasn't until I was sent to live with him that I first saw his work. It was beautiful and it moved me in ways nothing else had. My uncle gave me one of his old cameras and told me about him, about Anakin, and why my other hated him. I carry that camera to this day. It's the very camera I used earlier.”

“I connected to Anakin as a child because I felt that we were both hated by the same person. Maybe it was partially to punish her, but I decided I was going to follow in my grandfather's footsteps. My family hasn't supported my career path but it doesn't matter, because I've done it without them. I succeeded without them; I'm here now, with you." He gives Armitage a kiss, then feeling him melt against him.

They stay that way for a few moments, and Kylo is the one who pulls away first. "It's your turn." He says the words with his heart in his throat, because this will be the most that Armitage has ever shared about himself with Kylo.

Armitage hesitates, turning away to look out over the estate. "My mother died when I was young, until that point, I never knew my father. He took me in out of obligation and then proceeded to ignore me completely." His voice cracks as he speaks, and Kylo has a sneaking suspicion that he's not telling the whole truth. "I was discovered by an agent when I was around eight or so, I was brought in for some clothing shoots and Father realized that I could 'pay back the cost of him caring for me' through that. It was never really a choice for me."

"Why keep doing it then? Why stay with him?"

When Armitage turns his head to meet his eyes, Kylo's heart squeezes at the pain he sees there. "It's because I can't leave." He closes his eyes and turns away before pulling out of Kylo's arms and standing to get dressed.

His voice is cold as he speaks again, "it's also why this can never happen again. It's best you forget all of this, as nice as it's been. I'm going to request Snoke assign me another photographer, it's better that way."

"Armitage you can't mean that!" Kylo makes to grab for his hand only to see him flinch away like he had when Brendol went to grab him earlier. Things were going so well, why was everything falling apart suddenly?

"I'm sorry but this really is for the best. I'll call Phasma to come pick me up. Goodbye Kylo." He doesn't even look back as he leaves, taking Kylo's heart with him.


	4. Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slew of warnings for this chapter. Please see the end notes.

Armitage turns the page of the novel he's currently reading listlessly, his attention not actually on the story written out on the pages. His thoughts are instead on three weeks ago and what had happened between himself and Kylo. Even Millie sitting purring in his lap isn't able to comfort him and pull him away from his troubled thoughts.

Currently he’s curled up in the large papasan chair that sits under his windows, wearing a loose black sweater and the comfiest pair of tights he owns. Usually, the donut prints on them bring a smile to his face but today, he can’t seem to find joy in anything. Today, yesterday, and every day since that night.

In his mind he pictures over and over again the crushed look on Kylo's face when Armitage had told Kylo goodbye after essentially ripping Kylo's heart out. Kylo will never know how much it hurt Armitage to make that decision, and if Armitage has any say in it that secret will never come out. as stupid as it was, Armitage had begun to fall in love with Kylo, but he knew that what they had could never go anywhere. Breaking his heart was the best way to protect him from the truth of what Armitage was and the evil he was unwittingly tangled in.

Snoke had accepted the request easily, a pleased smile on his face as he told Armitage that it was all for the best; Armitage could never offer Kylo what he wanted and would only bring Kylo down. As though he already knew what had been going on between the two of them, which wouldn’t have surprised Armitage to learn was the truth. That he so easily accepted Armitage’s request was a slap in the face, as if this wasn't something Armitage had been agonizing about for weeks, even before that night at the villa.

Brendol had taken the news poorly, if only because it was marked as a failure on Armitage's part that he couldn't work with Snoke's 'pet photographer.' It hadn't angered him as much as finding out that Armitage had been left alone with Kylo by the staff. It was then that he began to understand the depths of what had been going on between Armitage and Kylo.

After punishing Armitage, his second act of cruelty was to fire Phasma, Armitage’s only friend, and hire a new bodyguard for Armitage, a man around Armitage's own age named Cardinal. The wound from losing Phasma hurt more than the beating that Brendol had given him. The hidden bruises still in dark shades of black and blue, though some are finally turning the sickly yellow-green colour that marks their healing.

After the initial slap that had sent Armitage to the ground, Brendol had made sure to keep any potential injuries where clothes could easily hide them. Since that night he hasn't done anything but fully clothed photoshoots as he heals, and most of the bookings have been away from First Order Fashion headquarters. Armitage hasn't seen Kylo since that night, and as much as he keeps telling himself it's for the best, he still finds himself missing the other man terribly.

"It really was for the best wasn't it Millie?" Armitage asks as he gives up on trying to read and turns instead to the last companion he has in the world. "Kylo deserves to be with someone who can give him what he wants, to love him completely and give themselves to him wholly. I'm not that person and can never be. Kylo is attracted to a caricature, an image that has been sold to the media. He wouldn’t want the broken and tainted person I really am. . ."

Feeling tears prick his eyes, Armitage picks Millie up to bury his face in her fur, to her credit she doesn't complain and instead licks at his hand in a comforting manner as he sobs. "It's so stupid! I shouldn't be this far gone! But I. . .I think I'm in love with him. I know it can never be so long as Snoke and Father control me, and I’ll never get my freedom from them.”

A wet laugh, more of a sob bubbles from between his lips. “As though Kylo could ever want me now that I've broken his heart." He doesn't deny the obviousness that Kylo had clearly felt something for Armitage in turn, maybe it wasn't yet love but it could have become it, something that Armitage will never find out.

He stays like that for the longest time with Millie patiently still in his arms until his tears run dry. "Oh darling, you're all I have now. I've ruined any chance of happiness I could have ever hoped for and what little I had before, Father has stripped away. If I didn't have you, I don't know what I would do."

As a cat Millie can never understand how she is the only light left in Armitage’s life. If it weren't for his love for her he wouldn't be able to push through every horrible day. Already he's lost weight over the past three weeks from his lack of appetite, he’s living off water and one small meal a day. His father of course has been greatly pleased by this, 'You've been stuffing your face far too much until now, it's good of you to keep your shape, you're not getting any younger. As long as your body looks nice and can still sell products, you're still useful.' 

_How useful will I be when I collapse from malnutrition?_ Armitage wonders idly as reaches for a tissue to blow his nose. He'll need to shower before he goes down for dinner, if his father thinks that he's been crying there will be hell to pay. Brendol Hux does not tolerate tears in anyone, especially his son; crying is a weakness that he spent much of Armitage's childhood beating out of him.

Once he's gotten control of himself again, he lets Millie go and watches her run over to her cat tree to stare out at the scenery outside, chirping at the birds flying by. Armitage too looks out at the world below and can't help but feel like he's a prisoner locked in a tower, like the princesses from the fairy tales his mother used to read him. Only there won't be any knight to come save him in this story, and he'll be trapped here he wastes away into nothing.

\- 

Dinner is a quiet and awkward affair as usual. Brendol eats a full meal consisting of steak and baked potatoes, all slathered in gravy, and Armitage picks at his bland chicken salad with only the tiniest amount of dressing. He's not hungry at all and watching his father eat causes what little appetite he may have to vanish with a nauseated twist in his gut. He wouldn't even be down here if Brendol didn't insist on these 'family dinners,' which are used more than anything as a way for Brendol to keep an eye on Armitage's eating. It’s just another form of control over him, like everything Brendol does in Armitage’s life.

When Brendol is finally done eating he doesn't dismiss Armitage as is customary, instead he has Armitage follow him into his study, closing the sound proof door behind them and locking it. Dread settles heavy in Armitage's gut and he's relieved now that he didn't eat anything, less risk of throwing it up if Brendol decides to punish him for some transgression Armitage isn’t aware of. 

Brendol says nothing for the longest time, bustling about the office to get himself a measure of dark whisky as Armitage stands in the center of the room, still as a statue. Finally, Brendol sits himself down at his ridiculously large desk and turns to face Armitage, taking a sip of his drink before speaking.

"In two weeks time, there is a special event being held at the Naboo Palace. Royalty, dignitaries and the ultra wealthy from all across the globe will be attending." Brendol takes another sip of his drink while he lets the words sink in, Armitage truly wished to vomit now because he already knows where this is going.

Brendol smiles as he watches Armitage come to the right conclusion, and is delighting in his anguish at it. Too often Armitage has been used as the honey pot to Snoke and Brendol's schemes as they rent him out to powerful people they wish to seduce to their side. Rather they have Armitage do all the seducing for them.

The words taste dry in his mouth as Armitage pushes them out, "W-who will I be accompanying Father?"

The grin on Brendol's face can be described as nothing short of sadistic. "You will be the guest of my very good friend Enric Pryde, I’m sure you remember him.”

Unfortunately, Armitage does remember him all too well; a tall man slightly older than Brendol with a sallow face and cold blue eyes. Those eyes had followed teenage Armitage like a shark whenever he was within Pryde’s vicinity, his gaze never straying from Armitage’s form. He had never spoken to Armitage directly, always speaking about him to Brendol. It wasn’t until the night of Armitage’s eighteenth birthday that…

Armitage shakes his head quickly of the awful memories and focuses once again on his father’s words. “He's recently expanded his business into a highly potential market that Snoke and I wish to tap into. While accompanying Pryde and ensuring we get the deal we want, you'll of course be expected to dazzle as many of those upper crust morons as possible. Make them want you and show them that you can be bought for a price, they'll know where to go for it."

It's First Order Fashion's worst kept secret, everyone knows, or at least suspects what goes on behind the scenes, except for maybe Kylo. Armitage has often wondered what the staff at First Order Fashion must think of him. He shies away from the thought, his stomach and heart clenching. He can already guess their opinions, many of them have shown that they don't like him outright, and others tolerate him only as far as it's needed for their job.

"You'll be expected to stay at Pryde's side the entire time of course." Brendol continues on, "I won't hear that you've disappointed him in any way." The words are measured and Armitage knows their meaning, knows what's expected of him at the end of the night.

"Yes, Father."

Brendol grunts and finishes his whisky in one quick gulp. "I don't have to tell you what the price of failure will be. I'm sure you remember it well."

"No, Father." Armitage can feel the echo of the pain he felt that night. Such a small thing shouldn't have hurt so much but the agony had been all encompassing. He will always bear the scar from it on the bottom of his foot, practically unnoticeable to anyone who doesn't already know it's there.

"Good, now get out of my sight. The dressmaker will be in later this week to take your measurements and design something befitting Pryde's taste." Finishing his drink, he grabs the decanter whisky off the nearby shelf and pours himself a full glass. "Lord knows why he has an interest in a too skinny brat in a dress. You would have been more useful to me if you'd been born a woman; luckily for us you're somehow still appealing enough to many men and women we need to get on your sides." He keeps grumbling to himself as he gets into the heavy drinking and Armitage takes that as his sign to flee. Dealing with Brendol when he's deep into his cups always ends in disaster.

He flees to his room and grabs a nearby chair, wedging it under the door in hopes that will keep Brendol out if his drinking devolves into uncontrollable rage. Armitage has never been granted any privacy and so there is no lock on his door. The chair is more for his own comfort rather than being something that could keep him safe.

Millie looks up from where she's sleeping on her cat tree at the noises he's making and mewls loudly as if she can sense his distress. Without any prompting she hops down from it to patter over and wind around his ankles, purring loudly at him until he picks her up and cradles her to his chest. It's a small comfort but the only one he has. It also makes him miss Phasma terribly, he's been barred from contact with her since she was fired and wonders if she thinks about him at all, or if she's finally glad to be free of the mess that is his life.

 _No one could ever love or care for you boy. You're weak and tainted, worth nothing except what I make of you._ His father's voice whispers maliciously into his mind. _You will only ever have value because I give it to you._

Carrying her over to his bed, Armitage climbs into it and pulls the covers over his head. "Millie, I just don't know if I can do this anymore. Maybe it would be easier if I. . ." It's not the first time he's thought this, but the feeling of Millie's tongue lapping up his tears reminds him why he continues to hold on. Even if no one else thinks his existence is worthwhile he'll always have her.

 _"Armitage you can't mean that!"_ He remembers suddenly Kylo's crushed face and desperate grab for him, wanting him to stay. There's also the sound of Phasma's laughter as the two of them trade stories over drinks. These moments, as much as they hurt to reflect on, are proof that he has people who care about him. People he’s already caused enough pain to, and would only hurt more if he did what he is thinking.

Sadly, remembering them only serves to remind Armitage of how alone he is and he goes to sleep with a hollowness in his heart and tears staining his cheeks.

-

The dress that's designed for him is a form fitting black chiffon dress with intricate gold filigree which is reminiscent of the art found in the French Baroque era. The filigree is also the only thing keeping Armitage's modesty hidden from prying eyes, keeping things covered just enough to show him off but not so much as to cause a scandal. The filigree is thicker over the chiffon at his shoulders and back which are left bare but for the long flowing floor length cape which starts off narrow at his shoulder blades and flares out as it flows to the ground.

It's a beautiful piece of clothing, a work of art in its own way, but Armitage hates it. Everything about the dress is designed to strip away his sense of self and make him look owned. His gender, his body, even his ability to move is constrained in different ways by the dress, by his father, by Snoke, and tonight by Enric Pryde.

One small blessing is that he isn't being forced to wear heels, instead soft gold slip-ons that are at least comfortable to walk in are presented to him. Running would be possible but difficult, especially over rough terrain. The shoes are as close to being barefoot as one can be.

When Pryde shows up to pick him up, Armitage is ready to go at his father's command. The man had brought in a private make-up artist and hairstylist to ensure that Armitage looked perfect. His face has been made to look smooth, with the blush placed to make his cheeks look rosy like a blushing bride, or sacrifice, and his lips painted a dark mauve, with a grey tinge to match the dress. Instead of styling his hair back it has been curled and left to move almost freely.

His father says nothing as he comes down the stairs, the man standing next to him however stops talking and offers a thin and cruel smile as his gaze takes Armitage in. "Beautiful, I knew this dress would be the right choice for you. The seamstress did a better job than I had anticipated, I'll need to send her a sizable tip. Come here my dear."

Pryde holds his hand out toward Armitage and Armitage can do only as he’s told. He moves forward to stand before Pryde, noticing that they are of equal height, even though Armitage feels smaller. He doesn't look Pryde in the eye, staring at the floor instead and subjects himself to Pryde's inspection, trying not to flinch when his hands move to touch Armitage in a parody of a lover's light carcasses.

"Marvelous, there's only one thing missing I believe. If you could go over to the mirror and face it. I'll be but a moment." The decision to leave his hair loose becomes clear as Pryde comes behind him and settles a thin gold headband upon his head. The edges are jagged and made to look like small harsh laurel leaves, reminiscent of a roman emperor’s crown.

The gesture may seem innocent but Armitage has been around people like Pryde most of his life; men like his father and Snoke. Armitage reads the headpiece for what it is a claim of ownership. _I put this crown on you, the final piece to show who you belong to. I am your king, and you are mine._

Pryde makes a noise of satisfaction, his hands lingering before moving down to caress Armitage's face and lower to hold Armitage's head up with one hand under his neck. "You're just as beautiful as the day I first met you, more so now that you've matured."

Armitage bites his tongue to keep from mentioning that he was barely fourteen when they first met. Instead he keeps silent until Pryde finally releases Armitage and moves away to exchange farewells with Brendol. "We'll be off then Brendol, it was pleasant catching up with you."

"I'm sure after tonight we'll be in contact more often." Brendol's comment draws a chuckle from Pryde. "The boy isn't expected to work until Monday, you have the entire weekend to spend with him. The usual rules apply."

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of seeing Armitage's beauty permanently marred." Pryde clears his throat and shakes Brendol's hand. "By Sunday night you'll have your answer. I bid you goodnight my friend." Pleasantries exchanged, he reaches out and catches Armitage’s arm, leading him outside to where a black stretch limo is waiting for them.

The ride itself is silent, Armitage spends most of it looking outside and ignoring the man beside him. Pryde meanwhile is typing away on his phone, most likely replying to business messages. It's not something Armitage has any interest in, mostly because Pryde wouldn't say anything to him if he asked about it. Shady business is always done behind closed doors.

When they pull up to the Naboo Palace Armitage’s breath catches in his throat at the size and beauty of it. Large spires adorned with emerald green domes surround the main part of the palace which is a large round structure slightly shorter than the spires. It glows green and gold in the night light. From behind it Armitage can hear the sound of the sea, the scent of it evoking memories of beach trips with his mother when he was a young boy.

He wishes he could run down to it and disappear among the waves to be with her.

"Come along Armitage." Pryde says as he opens the door and helps Armitage to his feet. He settles Armitage's arm over his and together they walk into the great halls of the palace, following others into the grand ballroom where dozens of well-dressed people are already talking and dancing.

The beauty of it all is tainted by the knowledge that many of these people have dealings in businesses and industries that spread havoc and pain. Most of these beautifully painted people are ugly and evil at their cores and tonight Armitage has to play nice with them and subject himself to their comments and touches as much as he does Pryde’s. He's an interest piece to get Pryde the attention that he wants, and to be shown off to entice people to contact Brendol and Snoke. Nothing more.

Already it's working as an older couple approaches them, the man dressed in a fine grey suit and his partner dressed in a deep purple gown with a plunge neckline.

"Enric my good man, I haven't seen you in forever. Wonderful to see you!" He claps Pryde on his arm before his gaze turns to Armitage. "And who is this dashing creature on your arm? I feel that I've seen him before."

Pryde's arm moves from Armitage's own to slide down to his waist and pull his body tight against Pryde. "Brooks don't tell me you don't recognize Brendol's bastard Armitage. He's made quite a name for himself in the fashion industry, mostly thanks to his father of course."

Brooks' face slides almost comically into shock before he recovers it with a laugh. "Well he's no longer the thin slip of paper Brendol used to call him. Well not so stringy at least, he's definitely grown into his looks. He's got his mother's eyes it seems, one thing other than her body that Brendol's kitchen wench had going for her." Armitage doesn't rise to the bait as they bad mouth his mother, he's used to it.

As the two men continue to laugh, he closes his eyes briefly to center himself and push down any hurt or anger he may be feeling. _Just endure it, you’ve been through worse._ _Push through this and don’t react. Don’t let them see your pain._

He smiles thinly at the two men when Pryde squeezes his waist hard enough to hurt as Armitage continues to say nothing.

“We’ll have to catch up later, Enric,” Brooks says as he starts to turn away, his attention caught up by someone else in the room. “You, me and Brendol haven’t had a good chat in ages.”

The comment pleases Pryde who smiles and shakes Brooks’ hand when it’s offered to him. “Of course, my old friend. I’m sure that there is much for the three of us to talk about.” The first potential deal of the night has been struck.

The next hour continues the same way, although Pryde takes Armitage out to the dance floor twice now for appearance sake. He also allows a handful of potential business partners to take Armitage for a spin keeping watch from the sidelines until Armitage is returned to him. It's during one of these times that Armitage feels like he's being stared at in a way that's different than all the way so many have gazed upon him tonight.

The sensation seems to follow him throughout the night but Armitage can't catch anyone that seems to be watching him. No one that stands out at least, there are plenty of lecherous stares and touches from the people around him. He’s confused until he finally catches the eyes of his silent stalker.

Between one moment and the next he feels his world shattering around him.

Pryde is taking him up to the upper balconies where he wishes to discuss delicate business with some foreign dignitaries. It's as they're walking up the stairs that Armitage feels the eyes again and half turns to look. His eyes meet familiar soulful brown eyes brimming with so much pain and hurt that it takes his breath away.

His stomach lurches and he has to turn away again quickly pressing himself tightly against Pryde as his legs threaten to buckle. Why is Kylo here?

By some miracle he manages to make it up the stairs but excuses himself to visit the pricy once they reach the private room. It's a testament to how focused Pryde is in the meeting that he doesn't make any sort of snide comment and allows Armitage to go alone. Perhaps he thinks there's no trouble for him to get to inside of the washroom.

In a way he's right, the only thing Armitage has on his mind is collapsing to the floor heedless of the damage it may cause his dress, and purging his stomach violently. His thoughts swirling on the image of Kylo standing there staring up at him. In spite of his shock, Armitage couldn't help but notice how handsome he'd looked in the well-fitting black suit with matching black tie and a white dress shirt.

How unfair of him to show up while Armitage is trying so hard to forget him and move on.

When he's done, he flushes and gets up on shaking legs. He feels weak having not eaten anything all day and can't really afford to lose what little he has in his stomach given what the weekend will bring. Going over to the sink he cups his hands under the faucet after washing them he quickly rinses his mouth until he can no longer taste the acid.

The door opens just then and Armitage catches a familiar figure slipping inside, through the reflection in the mirror.

“What are you doing here?” Armitage hisses, voice raspy and barely above a whisper as he turns to face Kylo, watching him put a bag down and then lock the door to keep anyone from intruding in on them/

"Me? I'm checking up on you is what I’m doing. I could hear you gagging from out there."

They both know that's not the question Armitage is asking, and Armitage doesn’t have time to play this game. Scowling he turns to grab a towel to dry his face, careful to not mess up his make-up. "That's not what I mean and you know it. Why are you here at the Naboo Palace?"

Kylo’s expression is dark, a mix between angry and troubled as he spins Armitage to face him and crowds him against the wall. “I’m here because I’m on a job. Snoke is paying me to photograph this event." It must have been his camera bag that he sat down by the door, Armitage thinks he even recalls seeing flashes indicating a photographer while he was on the main floor.

"What are you doing here!?” Kylo demands in turn using his hands to keep Armitage boxed in. There’s so much anger and venom in his voice. "And with a man like Enric Pryde?"

Armitage wants to laugh, or perhaps cry, because of course. Snoke couldn’t be content to merely keep them apart as Armitage had requested, he had to make sure Kylo saw Armitage for what he really was. Instead of answering Kylo's question he asks one of his own. “Have you gone to Snoke to ask after me?"

“Of course I have! I’m worried about your Armitage.” His expression softens and he reaches up to cradle Armitage’s cheek so very tenderly. “After everything that we've shared, that night in the villa especially. . .and you said those awful things, you just disappeared. It was like you didn’t exist as a person; I knew you hadn’t disappeared completely only because of gossip and the new photographs I saw featuring you. In every one of them you look so sad and lost. Then I heard from Mitaka that Brendol fired Phasma and I got really worried, I know she was your friend.” 

Kylo leans in for a chaste kiss, pulling back when Armitage doesn’t respond to it. “I’ve tried everything to try and see you. I can’t believe I’d run into you here of all places.”

“Stupid!” Armitage jerks his face away and turns his head. “You didn’t run into me here, this is deliberate. Snoke gave you this job so that you could bear witness to this farce! To show you what you can never have and that I. . .” He cuts himself off before he says too much. As inevitable as it is, he doesn’t want Kylo to know how tainted he is.

Kylo's expression softens at Armitage's words instead of the anger he should feel. "I would go to a million of these events if it means that I could see you again. Please Armitage, talk to me."

Tears burn at the corners of Armitage's eyes threatening to spill and ruin his make-up. He can't have that, Pryde will know that something happened. "You don't understand, I can't! If I have to sacrifice my happiness to keep you safe then I will. It's better this way, you'll understand one day." 

"I want to understand now."

Armitage shakes his head and fights back a sob. "No, as long as you don't know you're safe."

Frustrated Kylo pulls away and punches the nearby wall, making Armitage flinch. "Safe from what!? It doesn't take a genius to figure out you're not here because you want to be. So why won't you tell me?"

The situation is getting out of hand and Armitage isn't sure how much longer he can keep his mouth shut before everything spills out. If that were to happen then he would lose everything, not that he hasn't already.

He grabs Kylo's face and kisses him hard, knowing his lipstick will smear. "It's because I love you that I can't tell you." Before Kylo recovers from the kiss Armitage pulls away and goes to make his escape. "I told you before Kylo that you need to forget me. I mean that now more than ever."

He doesn't look back this time to see the devastated expression Kylo is making, he already knows what it will look like.

Kylo grabs his hand before he makes it out the door. “You can’t go back to him, Enric Pryde is a dangerous man!”

As much pain as Armitage is in, he also pities and envies Kylo at the same time, to not understand the situation but to still want to save Armitage. “You don’t understand Kylo, I don’t have any choice in the matter.” He pulls his writs free and makes it out the door, dutifully returning to Pryde’s side. He knows the man notices the ruined lipstick and the state of his dress but he says nothing about it as he continues to talk to the others gathered in the room.

When Pryde eventually bids goodbye to the group and leads Armitage away, he goes with his head held high. He doesn’t glance around to see if Kylo is around, trying to see him one last time. That will only lead to more pain and tonight already promises enough of that. Pryde is livid, Armitage can feel it in the way he holds himself as he walks and how his fingers are digging hard enough into Armitage’s side to leave bruises. Tonight, there will be hell to pay and Armitage is ready to face it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter include: eating disorder, reference to non-consensual sex, forced prostitution (no graphic sex), reference to Pryde having been attracted to Armitage when he's under 18, vomiting, lots of hurt and no comfort.


	5. Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always warnings in the end notes

Armitage’s thin wrist slips easily from Kylo’s loose grasp. “You don’t understand Kylo, I don’t have any choice in the matter.” The sorrow in his voice pierces Kylo’s heart as he glances back just once before he disappears out of sight after unlocking the door.

Kylo for his part can do nothing but watch as Armitage slips away from him once again, returning to the arms of a man who is more monster than human. No person with even half a heart could sow the amount of cruelty that Enric Pryde has.

When Kylo was still Ben, he'd heard many horror stories about Pryde's atrocities from his mother. Until he'd actually seen a photo of the plain, if stern looking man, he'd though him a truly monstrous creature. Something out of a child's nightmares. The reality had been disappointing but humbling, and scarier than could have ever imagined. True monsters were people who would willingly hurt others to further their own ends.

Why. . .why would Armitage be here with such a person? Kylo knows he was right; there’s no way Armitage would want to be here with Pryde. Armitage had admitted it himself when he said he had no choice in the matter. Was Pryde forcing Armitage to be here with him? If so, then how? If not hi, then was it someone else?

So much of what Armitage had said makes no sense to Kylo. Still, he can't get the image of his teary eyes out of his head, the way his body had leaned toward Kylo seeking comfort before he'd torn himself away.

What had he said then? Other than calling Kylo stupid. . . _You didn’t run into me here, this is deliberate. Snoke gave you this job so that you could see everything! To show you what you can never have and that I. . ._

That he what? Kylo knows in his heart that whatever Armitage had stopped himself from saying is the final piece to this puzzle that Kylo can't figure out. Maybe if he wasn't so emotional, he could think logically about all this but the sight of Armitage after so long, to see him in Pryde's bloodstained hands had been too much. It's why Kylo had followed after Armitage as soon as he had the chance, demanding answers.

Which has gotten him nowhere but moping in an incredibly fancy bathroom feeling worse than ever.

As angry, confused and hurt as he is, Kylo still has a job to do and with a heavy heart he returns to the event to take pictures of all the business elite gathered. Thanks to Leia's work and the fact that she never shied away from the truths of the world he recognizes many of the faces gathered tonight and knows the things they've done to make it to where they are now.

As he takes his pictures, he imagines the bodies of their victims and the devastating paths that these individuals have left in their wakes. It almost makes him ignore the fact that he doesn't see Pryde or Armitage the rest of the evening.

It doesn't make him forget his broken heart.

-

Kylo doesn't look at the pictures for several days after the event. The Knights took them out of his hands and did the editing, before sending them to Snoke to be sold off to various news sources.

Since the ball Snoke has kept him booked for a half a dozen photoshoots with different models, spread across the city. Kylo is taking hundreds if not thousands of pictures a day, and is busier than ever. The pay and the prestige are great, but it all feels hollow. It doesn't help that fate seems to hate him, because unlike before when he couldn't see hair nor tail of Armitage, now he sees him constantly and it hurts in a different way.

He doesn't understand what he's done to be tortured in such a way.

An overheard conversation between Mitaka and Ms. Unamo during a break makes him finally realize that maybe it's not fate at all that has a hand in all this.

The two of them are standing together in the breakroom, having just gotten their coffees and snacks, neither of them notices Kylo when he walks in.

"It's rare for Mr. Snoke to change so many of Armitage's photoshoots. Most of the jobs I had him booked for were off site, and then suddenly I've had to call half a dozen companies to let them know there's been a change of plans. It's a good thing it was Parnadee booked to do the photography on the shoots, if it had been Griss or Engell it would have been a nightmare to reorganize." Ms. Unamo sighs, clearly exhausted as she sips her coffee. "I don't know why Mr. Snoke changed his mind all of a sudden. It's just like when he had me suddenly cancel all the sessions Armitage and Kylo had together."

Mitaka, who has looked nothing but harried for weeks, looks away guiltily. "I'm afraid that's partially my fault. Brendol got wind of the crew having left Armitage and Mr. Ren alone at the villa and was. . .displeased would be putting it too lightly. I'm surprised all of us were allowed to keep our jobs after he met with Snoke."

They must not have realized that Kylo can hear them or they wouldn't be talking about this so openly. Kylo can't be bothered to pretend he isn't eavesdropping. He never heard exactly why Snoke stopped having Armitage and himself work together. . . but Brendol catching wind of what happened that night at the villa. . . .it explains a lot.

Armitage's words ring in his head once again, _You didn’t run into me here, this is deliberate. Snoke gave you this job so that you could see everything! To show you what you can never have and that I. . ._

There's something about them that doesn't sit well with him. He just can't place his finger on it.

"They were quite the team, weren't they? All the projects they worked on came out stunning. Armitage never seemed so alive until Kylo came to work for First Order Fashion. Now he looks positively miserable, they both do." Ms. Unamo lets out a wistful sigh, cradling her cheek against her palm. "I really thought they were going to have a whirlwind romance that only the staff would know about, and we’d all cheer them on from the sidelines." 

Mitaka scoffs and the sound is so unlike him that it takes Kylo by surprise. "You know Snoke and Brendol would never let that happen."

Kylo wants to ask what Mitaka means but before he can Ms. Unamo notices him and gives Mitaka's arm a light tap. Mitaka pales at the sight of him and seems to clam right up, together the two of them move quickly away leaving Kylo with more questions than answers.

Every new piece of the puzzle just leaves him more confused than ever.

That night after work Kylo loads up his computer and goes through the pictures he'd taken at the ball combing carefully through every single one of them for shots of Armitage. At first Kylo only sees him in the corners of some images, always with Pryde's arm around him as Pryde talks to others. When Kylo finds the pictures where he himself had noticed Armitage's presence he starts to study them in even greater detail.

There are dozens of images and in all but a few Armitage continues to be pressed, or forced close to Pryde, a carefully blank look on his face. In more than one picture there's a hint of pain corresponding to something Pryde is doing with his hands. There are a handful of them where Armitage is dancing with men and women other than Pryde and Kylo takes note of these individuals, writing the names of those he knows down and searching for those he doesn't. 

He ends up with a list of eight people including Pryde.

"But what does this list mean and what should I do with it??"

Cardo happens to be walking by just then and stops at the door to the office. "What should you do with what boss?"

It can't hurt to have a second pair of eyes on this so Kylo tells Cardo what he'd overheard that day. The Knights already know about what happened at the ball; Kylo had given them an extensive rundown, possibly over a tub of ice-cream or two. Cardo frowns and then disappears without saying anything, minutes later all of the Knights come crowding into Kylo's office and each of them takes a name from the list to do research on.

The laundry list of possible crimes that each person has been rumoured to commit is disturbing but not what they're after. They all continue searching

"Hey boss, look at this!" Kuruk shouts excitedly, bringing his laptop over to Kylo. "Is this Armitage here at a charity event with Moden Canady? And they're talking to his old man in a few of these." There are several pictures of Armitage in a gorgeous sapphire blue gown next to an older man who has Armitage's arm clasped in his own, beside them is indeed Brendol Hux. It's hard to tell from the photo but it looks like Canady and Brendol know each other. Armitage looks uncomfortable between the two men, and at least five years younger than he does now.

"See if you can find anything else like this, any of you."

They find a multitude of events where Armitage is being used as arm candy for both men and women, more commonly men though. Sometimes Brendol is with him and sometimes he's not. What Kylo can't piece together is why Armitage would be with these people. . .he must know who they are.

Ap'lek looks down at the pictures and research they've gathered. "If what you heard was true, maybe he doesn't want to be there? What if his old man is making him go? Or maybe even Snoke."

"The only way to find out for sure would be to ask Armitage directly and that won't happen." Ushar says unhelpfully. "Not with you guys being kept apart like you have been."

"If you can't ask him, then ask someone who knows him well?" Trudgen, who has been mostly quiet, offers. "What about his amazonian bodyguard?"

The idea is great, there's only one problem. "Brendol fired Phasma."

The Knights seem to collectively roll their eyes. Vicrul puts his hands on Kylo's shoulders and gives him a slight shake. "Common Ky use your brain. Just look her up online and if she's not on the internet see if someone at work may know. I think either Ms. Unamo or that Mitaka guy might, and they seem concerned about Armitage so you may be able to get their help."

Kylo's half afraid to do it in case it leads to a dead end. He feels like he's really onto something here and he doesn't want to find out that it's all for nothing, or even worse. . .that they'll find out at the end of all this that Armitage is actually a horrible person and enjoys spending time with people like Pryde.

 _Common Kylo don't be obtuse!_ The Rey in his brain shouts, he can almost see her pointing a finger at him angrily with her other hand on her hip. _No guy you fall in love with so completely could ever be a bad guy! He says he's pushed you away to keep you safe, that means that he cares AND that he's probably in danger. Be the hero he needs!_

_Thanks Rey._

_I'm not really Rey, I'm just a projection of her that you've given to your voice of reason and common sense._ Now he can imagine her rolling her eyes at him.

 _Still, thanks._

Vicrul and the not Rey of his imagination are right; it turns out ridiculously easy to find something on Phasma. Apparently, a high-level bodyguard isn't immune to having a social media account. It's heavily locked and accessible to friends only, but Kylo can luckily send her a private message where he leaves her his number and a message saying he wants to talk about Armitage. No other details.

Less than half an hour later his phone is ringing, the call screen showing a private number. "Hello?"

"It's me. If you want to talk about Armie it isn't safe to do it over the phone. I'll send you a location and time to meet me. Check all your accounts for the information. Delete it right after." She doesn't wait for him to reply, hanging up almost immediately.

Kylo sits in shock at the shortness of the call, what would make it so that Phasma felt she had to be so secretive?

"This is some deep shit." Ap'lek breaks the silence suddenly, causing Kylo to jump in surprise. He can't even be mad about it, Ap'lek is right, this really is deep shit. He doesn't know how he'll be able to wait until he hears from Phasma.

-

Phasma wasn't lying when she told him to check all his accounts. The time and location are sent to him scattered across three different platforms and two email addresses over the course of four days. The amount she's gone through to keep it secret would be ridiculous if it weren't so concerning. When he gets to the location she sent him, he's given a note that sends him to another place and then three more before he finally finds himself at a busy mall staring at a final clue that seems impossible for him to decipher.

/Find something we're both familiar with, I'll be there./

"What is this supposed to mean???" Growling he stalks through the mall looking this way and that in hopes of just spotting Phasma. How hard can a platinum blond, muscled woman who stands over six feet tall be to find?

Hard. Very, very hard.

Clearly, she's hidden herself somewhere that no one will just notice her and the only way that he can find her is to actually figure out just what the clue she left him means. He's no idiot by any means but puzzles were never his thing, they were always more his mother's and cousin's.

"Think Kylo, think. Something familiar to both of us? That could be one of a hundred things!"

It's just his luck that he finds Phasma by well. . .pure dumb luck.

He's walking past a high-end shop when a flash of red catches his eyes. When he turns his head, he's met with a familiar image; Armitage standing with the sunset as a backdrop wearing black panties, a garter belt and a sheer robe.

The image still takes his breath away and he can't help but stop and stare at it in awe. It also brings back painful memories and emotions. That night had been everything to Kylo but had also taken everything from him. Things had gone so wrong but he's starting to realize that it's not his fault or Armitage's and he wants to do everything that he can to help Armitage. If only he knew what exactly Armitage needed saving from.

Kylo jumps when a voice suddenly speaks up from behind him. "It took you long enough to find me." When he turns to look at her, Phasma speaks again. "Don't look at me. I need you to wait two minutes and duck into the hallway to the left that leads to the bathrooms. Stop at the third door to the right."

She's gone after that and Kylo can do nothing but impatiently wait for enough time to go by before he follows her instructions. Phasma pulls him into the room quickly as soon as he gets to it and locks the door behind them with more locks than the door probably originally had.

By this time Kylo has had enough. "What the hell is all this? Why all the secrecy?"

"You're looking for answers that have to do with very dangerous people, and I don't want to get killed for it." She's fiddling with a device that she puts against the door and has another in her hand soon after. "I wouldn't be speaking to you at all if I didn't believe that you have Armie’s best interest in mind, and really want to save him.”

He deflates at that; he knows he needs her for this and can appreciate that she cares about Armitage as much as he does. "What can you tell me?"

"Everything." Phasma flashes him a grim look before she starts talking. What she reveals to him is worse than anything he could have imagined himself. "There are some things I don't know the details of, I doubt Armie does either, but for the most part I know everything that Armie does and maybe a little more from my own research.”

"While First Order Fashion is a legitimate business it's also a smokescreen for the shadier dealings that Snoke and Brendol have going on. I don't know exactly what their other business is, but I've followed up rumours and did some digging into the people that they've had dealings with. I suspect that they may be involved in human trafficking. I don't have the ties or know how to find out just how deep or wide spread their reach is. What I do know is that they've been expanding their business steadily over the last ten or twelve years.

Kylo doesn't want to ask but he knows that Phasma is waiting for him to. He can't help but remember Pryde's arm around Armitage's waist and those words over and over again _You don’t understand Kylo, I don’t have any choice in the matter. "_ What does Armitage have to do with all this?"

Phasma looks away before she starts talking again. "You won't like it. I hated it when I found out, even more so when I realized there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Stop what?" Kylo knows but he needs to hear it, even as he wishes that he's wrong about what he’s starting to suspect.

"He's the honey pot. Ever since he turned eighteen, they've been using him to entice powerful men and women that they want to enter business deals with to join them." She's grimacing when she turns back to Kylo. "Armie told me that the night of his eighteenth birthday Snoke and Brendol sold his virginity to the highest bidder; Enric Pryde."

Everything goes white and static and Kylo howls. How dare they do that to Armitage?! His anger blinds him, it’s been a decade since his anger had taken hold of completely like this.

Kylo isn't aware of anything until a feeling of pain grounds him and slowly he becomes aware of Phasma saying his name and gripping his shoulders tightly. "Get a hold of yourself idiot!! We can't risk being found out because of your anger."

"I-I'm fine. . .sorry I lost control." His hand is throbbing and there's a sizable dent in the wall next to him.

Phasma pulls away and moves to lean against the opposite wall. "Just don't do it again, you're of no use to me if you can't keep your head on straight."

He looks up at her from where he's cradling his hand. "What do you mean of no use to you?"

"As I said, I've done some digging and it isn't just into Snoke and Brendol's business. I know your legal name and who your mother is. If we want to save Armie, Leia Organa or someone she knows may be the only way."

Kylo isn't surprised by this; given how much Phasma has uncovered about Snoke and Brendol, finding out about Leia would have been easy if she knew where to look. "We're not exactly on the best of terms."

"So I've deduced, but isn't reaching out to her worth it? For Armitage."

Yes, it is, but it would mean Kylo swallowing his pride and apologizing and that. . .well it's easier said than done. "I... I'll see what I can do."

It's clear from the expression on her face that this isn't the answer Phasma wanted to hear. "Fine, I'll be in touch soon to hear what you've decided on. Until then please try and keep an eye on Armie. You're the only person near him that I can trust."

"I will." He doesn't have the heart to tell her that he doesn't see Armitage anymore. Maybe she even knows that already.

Phasma seems appeased by that and gathers her things quickly. "Don't leave here for at least fifteen minutes, and take a different way than you came here. Don't go directly home." With that she's slipping out of the door after a quick check that the coast is clear and gone.

Kylo does as he's told waiting fifteen minutes before leaving himself. He has a lot to think about. . .

-

Kylo doesn't contact his mother not right away at least, not until after Snoke decides to put the final nail in the coffin.

It's three days after the conversation with Phasma, Kylo is getting ready for a catalogue shoot when Mitaka suddenly appears at his side. "Kylo, you're set is being changed." He looks troubled as he speaks, not nervous as he sometimes is, but deeply upset. He has a folder in his hands that he holds out to Kylo, it's the brief for the new photoshoot. "Mr. Snoke requested you go immediately."

When Kylo opens his mouth to ask for more details, Mitaka shakes his head quickly. "Studio three. You had best hurry." He's gone again almost as soon as he got there and Kylo is left with a sense of unease.

There's nothing to do but go and see what's waiting for him in studio three.

Various First Order Fashion staff members are standing in the hallway whispering to each other as he walks toward his destination. When they see Kylo they stop whispering and watch him pass with wide eyes and open expressions, it doesn't make him feel any more at ease.

When he enters studio three there is already a set put together in the center of the studio; it's plain with very little other than some lights and a single stone slab sitting in front of a black backdrop. Standing next to the set is Snoke and beside him is Brendol Hux.

Something is very wrong.

Snoke spies him and gestures for him to join the two men with a motion from his clawed hand. "Kylo my dear boy. I'm pleased to see Mr. Mitaka informed you about the change of plans. This is a special photoshoot and I could have no one but you to be the photographer."

Brendol says nothing but Kylo can feel his eyes on him glaring, the force of his hatred evident. Kylo chooses to ignore it, to try and get some semblance of information about what is going on. "What sort of special photoshoot is it?"

"You'll see soon my boy. I see you have the brief, let us go over what I want." Snoke's hand settles on Kylo's back as he steers him onto the set. "It's not often I come down to see the shoots in progress, you should be honoured."

"Thank you for selecting me for this and for coming to watch me work Mr. Snoke." The words feel like ash in his mouth.

Even though he must know the words are insincere Snoke smiles. "It is my pleasure." Snoke's words are sadistically pleased and it sets Kylo's skin crawling. He forces it to the back of his mind as Snoke begins to speak of what he wants. It's simple really; photos focusing on the upper torso with particular attention to the face, and the lighting to be striking and dynamic.

They're in the middle of going over further details when Snoke stops talking and his smile grows cruel. "Ah, there he is. Our beautiful model."

 _No._ Kylo knows who he'll see when he turns, but he's not prepared for the sight of Armitage wrapped in a white robe with his neck covered by a thick silver collar. He looks like a holy deity, a vision in white. He's pale, paler than Kylo has ever seen him, his red hair standing out starkly against his white skin, and held back by a tall crown of gold spires. There are tears made of gold painted below his eyes and his lips are painted blood red. The contrast is striking.

"Come here Armitage." He doesn't look up as he approached Snoke's side. "Come now, that isn't being very friendly." Snoke takes hold of Armitage's chin and tilts his head up so that he has to stare at Kylo. "Aren't you happy to see Mr. Ren? It's been so long since the two of you last worked together after all."

The make-up can't hide how red Armitage's eyes are or how exhausted he obviously is. He doesn't seem surprised to see Kylo, looking more resigned than anything. "It's good to see you again Kylo." His voice is rough when he speaks.

"I-. . . it will be a pleasure to work with you again." This is wrong. So very, very wrong.

"Wonderful, Armitage take your place on the altar please. The robe can come off, set it in your lap to cover your modesty if you must." There's a knowingness in Snoke's voice that sets the hair on Kylo's arms standing on end.

Kylo doesn't take his eyes off of Armitage as he sits and lets the robe drop; where there would usually be unmarred skin there are red marks and bruises, nothing that looks permanently damaging, but they look painful. The colours are all vividly dark meaning they're relatively fresh.

Anyone with half an eye can see that the bruises are real and not created by make-up. How has no one said anything about this? Mitaka's mood when he came to get Kylo makes more sense now, except Kylo isn't upset he's angry.

Angry at Snoke. Angry at Brendol. But mostly he's angry at himself; he feels like he could have stopped this from happening if only he'd done what Phasma asked and reached out to Leia.

Once again Armitage's gaze is on the ground, refusing to meet Kylo's eyes. He looks like a fallen angel; a pale form sitting alone before the darkness.

"It's brilliant isn't it? I call it Divine Mortality, fitting for Armitage's last editorial shoot with us."

Kylo jerks his head to look at Snoke in shock. "His last shoot with us?"

Snoke nods still looking at Armitage. "Yes. We will be sending Armitage overseas, there is important business Brendol must see to for First Order Fashion, and having Armitage there will be beneficial. We've been wanting to open a satellite office for First Order Fashion and having our top model there to see it come to fruition will ensure its success."

He leaves no time for Kylo to say anything as he claps his hand together. "Let us begin."

For everyone gathered in studio three, there is no choice but to do as he says. Kylo can take comfort only in the fact that everyone else seems to be as upset and disturbed as he is.

Armitage is like marble, his expression unreadable as he poses as Snoke instructs. For each look he remains devastatingly beautiful and almost completely nude but the white robe in his lap, the accessories he's wearing and the collar.

It's torture seeing Armitage's bruised body and every look emphasizes the damage in some way. There's a pure white veil which highlights the dark bruises, a pair of clear fairy-like wings made to look like their sewn into Armitage's skin over a set of thick marks, and a crown of thorns with make-up to make him looking like there is blood coming down from his head and down his face and neck.

Snoke doesn't even have Armitage leave for the last costume change of the day. The make-up team quickly wipes away the fake blood quickly, leaving faint streaks of it on his skin. Once that's done a white blindfold is tied around his eyes.

Without warning Snoke steps up behind Armitage causing him to tense. Kylo can see him trembling the slightest bit as Snoke reaches up and places his hands on the back of his neck, there's a clicking sound as the collar is undone and falls into Armitage's lap.

Kylo's first reaction is to scream and break something, preferably Brendol or Snoke, as he stares at the dark ring of bruises around Armitage's neck. They're so fresh they could be only hours old. How can Snoke be allowed to get away with this?

There is not a single soul who is moving to do something, not even Kylo himself, and this clearly pleases Snoke. "This will be the last of the images, after I'd like to see all the staff for an important meeting." He leans down and whispers something in Armitage's ear before stepping away and moving toward the studio exit. He stops only once when he passes by Kylo. "Some things should only be admired from afar my boy; I trust that these images will be breathtaking. Don't disappoint me."

No one relaxes after Snoke is gone, not when Brendol is still there glowering at them all. What could he do if Kylo took Armitage and ran away from all this? _Something horrible. Both he and Snoke have so much power and resources. You can't do anything right now, but soon._

Kylo pushes everything down and snaps the first shot. Each click of the lens is like a bullet into his soul.

When it's finally done there's no sense of accomplishment or relief. Just exhaustion and determination. He's going to get Armitage away from all of this, he just needs to find a way to tell him to hold on.

"Mr. Ren?" Kylo doesn’t recognize the young man who calls his name. “If you could come with me please."

Confused Kylo does as he’s told. The young man leads Kylo out of the studio and back through a maze of hallways that Kylo has never been through. They end up outside of a nondescript door that the young man knocks on in a series of three sharp and three long knocks. “Mendetat, it’s Thannison. The picture has been developed.”

The door opens and another young man, this one with darker hair, opens it up. “Took you long enough. Hurry up and get in here, if we’re found out. . . 

“We won’t be, Mit is distracting the big Bs and no will think him leaving was weird.” Thanisson pushes his way into the room and Kylo follows after him. “You’ll have to go alone from here, we’ll watch the door. It’s through there.” He points down another corridor to another door. “He’s waiting.”

He. Armitage. Kylo runs the short distance to the room and pushes it open. He has to push through racks of clothing aware of the muffled sound of music coming past them. When he finds his way through them, he sees him, Armitage is there sitting in front of the vanity waiting for him.

“Kylo!” Armitage stands and Kylo is so careful as he sweeps him into his arms. He can feel Armitage pressing his face against Kylo’s shoulder and a dampness that could only be tears. “I’m sorry, I wanted to see you so badly. I know I’ve said all those things. . .but I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.”

“Don’t. . .” Kylo pulls Armitage away so that he can look into his eyes. “You’re not going to be going anywhere.”

Armitage shakes his head, “I wish that were true but you heard Snoke. You have to know most of it was a lie. . .they. . .” He has to stop as his breath hitches, “they’re giving me to Pryde. I’m to be married off to him in order to get access to his wealth and resources.”

“Look at me.” He waits until Armitage pulls away enough to look up at him. “I promise, I won’t let that happen.” Kylo already knows what he has to do, Phasma was right in that there was only one person who could help. If only he hadn't waited so long. “I have someone who can help, she’s good at this sort of thing and I know she can help you.” Kylo cradles Armitage's cheek tenderly and leans forward to press their foreheads together. "So, don't give up, I’m going to save you from all of this. Just give me a few days."

Armitage shakes his head just the slightest bit. "I don't know if I have that long, Brendol and Snoke could send me away at any moment.”

"Then I'll come find you. I won't let them win." He tilts his head to brush his lips against Armitage's in a feather light kiss. "I love you Armitage, I'll tear the world apart for you."

"K-Kylo. I-I love you too." Armitage's voice comes out choked and Kylo wastes no time in pulling him back into his arms for a comforting hug. He holds him as Armitage sobs, thinking that despite everything this is the first time he's seen the other in tears. Armitage has always had to be the strong one and make the hard choices. It's important in more ways than Kylo could hope to name.

"I promise Armitage. Please don’t despair and keep hope in your heart."

Their time together is short lived. All too soon there's frantic knocking at the door surprising both of them. From the other side of the door comes Mitaka's frantic voice. "Hurry! Mr. Hux is starting to suspect something and it won’t be long before he comes to check on things.”

As much as Kylo doesn't wish to be separated from Armitage again, he knows that delaying allowing him to return to Brendol will only be more dangerous. "Please do everything you can to stay safe, and remember what I said."

"I will." With one last kiss Armitage exits quickly, Kylo can hear Brendol speaking to him harshly through the door.

Kylo slips back out the way he was brought in, his mind full and his heart heavy. He has a lot to do, the first is to get a burner phone just in case Snoke or Brendol have somehow tapped his, at this point he wouldn't be too surprised.

Much later when he finally dials the familiar number, he can't help but feel both anticipation and dread. The phone line clicks, "This is Leia Organa."

Tears burn his eyes and clog his throat, "M-Mom. . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter; more discussion of Armitage's physical and sexual abuse, signs of physical abuse, Snoke being an evil asshole and creepy.


	6. Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes/warnings in end notes.

Hope is not such an easy thing to hold on to when one is faced with their fate on a daily basis. While Brendol does not send Armitage right to Pryde, he still keeps him on a tight leash. So much so that Armitage is locked in the house every day with no contact from the outside world but for Brendol and Cardinal.

There are only two things that keep him sane; Millie and Kylo's promise. Even then, he can't help but despair as the days go by and he receives no contact from Kylo.

"I believe in him of course, but against all of this how could he possibly succeed? It seems so much easier to just resign myself to my fate."

Millie says nothing to him purring and burrowing deeper against the soft black pants he's wearing. Since his last fashion shoot at First Order Fashion all he's been wearing is black, the colours reflect his mood. In a way they feel appropriate as he mourns the loss of his former life and what little freedom he had. Soon he'll belong to Pryde and his life will be over.

Clenching his fists, he tries not to dwell on it, he's spent too much time crying over what he can't change. Now there's only anger which burns hot and quick and leaves him feeling hollow in the end. This waiting is driving him mad; either Armitage is sent to Pryde or Kylo keeps his promise to rescue him, he can't keep sitting here dwelling on either outcome with no signs of the end.

Sadly, it's looking more and more like Pryde will win in the end, Brendol has already taken steps to organize their move.

The moving company he hired has been at the mansion for two days already with this being their third, they've packed most of the cellar and are currently working on the main floor. From what Armitage can hear through his door it seems they'll soon be moving upstairs, which means it's only a matter of time until Brendol moves them to a hotel room and then there will be no hope of Kylo finding Armitage, no matter what he may have said.

He doesn’t blame Kylo or not being able to see his promise through; it's easy to make promises, Armitage has been told so many all his life. It's having people keep them that has always led to disappointment for him. "At least I got to tell him goodbye. . ."

He startles as the door to his room is suddenly opened. There's a young black man standing in the doorway looking incredibly sheepish. "Oh man, I'm so sorry! I thought this was the uh third guest room? This place is a maze."

"It's an honest mistake." His voice is rough when he speaks, still healing from Brendol’s treatment, it’s one thing to whisper to Millie and a whole other to speak at a regular volume.

Armitage tries to process that someone is in his room. He should probably be more upset than surprised but he finds that he isn't. Standing he goes over to the door, leaning out so that he can point them in the right direction. "It's two doors to the left of here, the door is painted a dark grey. See it?"

"Thanks man." The packer turns to go before stopping and really looking at Armitage. "Hey uh, this may seem weird but um. . . you're that supermodel, right? Armitage Hux?" When Armitage nods, he steps into the room a little further. "I know I'm not supposed to do this but, well my husband is a big fan of yours." He looks sheepish as he pulls out a pen and his cell phone. "I don't suppose I could get a photo with you and maybe an autograph?"

Father wouldn't like this. . .but he's not here, and Armitage has stopped caring what his father thinks, not after what he and Snoke have done. "Alright, I have a magazine here that you can have." He grabs a nearby copy of some magazine or other with his face on it and takes the pen offered to him, using it to sign the cover. This may be the last signature he'll ever give a fan. . . "What's your husband’s name?"

"It's Poe, and I'm Finn."

Armitage smiles as he finishes signing the magazine handing it back to Finn. "It's very nice to meet you. How about we take that photo now?"

Finn takes the magazine and stares down at it looking lost in thought. "R-right. Is it okay if I. . .?" He motions to reach around Armitage and set his arm around him so they can take a close picture. It's not an unusual request from a fan and Armitage nods. "Right, we’ll say Italy on three then. One, two, three."

The flash on the camera is on as the photo snaps, catching Armitage by surprise and leaving him blinking away dark spots. His mind had been caught on how odd it was to use Italy instead of the more standard cheese. He forgets all about the thought as he tries to rub his eyes to clear them.

Finn has already pulled away by then and is looking down at his phone. "It looks really great, thanks a bunch! I had better go though, before I get in trouble. It was really nice to meet you." How an image where Armitage probably looks like a startled deer looks good. . .

"It was nice to meet you as well." He watches Finn leave feeling hollow as the door to his room closes and he's once again left completely alone other than Millie of course. "I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble." Armitage says as he returns to sitting on his bed, reaching out to stroke Millie's fur. "He seemed very nice."

Millie chirps and then squirms out his grip to bat at something black on the ground near the door. "What do you have there darling?"

Standing he goes over to pick it up, it looks like a micro card for a camera. "I wonder if Finn dropped it accidentally, I should go return it to him. . . ." He turns the card over and is startled to see his name written on the tiny card. "What?"

His hands are trembling as he stares at the card. Could it be? There's only one way to find out. Brendol confiscated his phone weeks ago, but Armitage has an older model that he keeps around, one that has what few pictures he could find of his mother stored on it. He fishes out from its hiding spot and slides the card into it.

The card has only one file on it and it opens up with a password protection. There's no hint or anything. "Why would you give me this if you didn't give me a password?" Hoping it doesn't lock after too many failed attempts he types up the first thing that comes to mind; his name. The error message isn't a surprise but he's dismayed to find that there are only five chances before the card locks for twenty-four hours. He doesn't have that long. . .

"Um. . .Millicent." He tries that but he's not sure if he's mentioned Millie to Kylo before. . .they've not exactly had many conversations that were personal. His next two tries, Knights of Ren and Kylo, also net him no success, he's down to his last chance before he's locked out.

Frustrated he drops his phone and begins to pace, aware of Millie watching his every move from where she’s settled back on the bed. "It's just like Kylo to get something like this to me without any way of decoding it. Was it really that young man Finn who brought it in? If he did that's a lot of work, putting himself in danger for someone he doesn't even know."

Grumbling Armitage completes his last circuit of his bedroom and flops face down on the bed. "You'd think he'd at least given me the password. Otherwise this is all useless."

Millicent, in her helpful cat way, moves from her spot so that she can curl up in the center of his back. She meows once and begins to purr, the vibrations from it soothing Armitage's stress.

"You're right Millie, I need to relax. Take a deep breath," he does so taking air in slowly, holding it, and then letting it out at a steady pace," and think. Kylo may be a bit of a brute, but he's not stupid. . .he wouldn't have given me this if he didn't think I could open it. Which means that. . . it means. . ."

What did it mean exactly?

"Perhaps that he has given me the password, instead of expecting me to guess it. There's too many variables and ways I could get it wrong through guessing. But what is the password, and how am I to know if it was actually delivered to me correctly?"

Here Millicent offers no advice, only purrs louder.

Armitage wants to get up and pace again but he doesn't have the heart to disrupt her, and the purring really is soothing his nerves. He can do this.

"Think back to what happened before I got the card." Finn, the meeting with Finn was the key here, but what about it was out of the ordinary. Was the password Poe? But no, Hux had asked for Finn's husband's name, it hadn’t been given freely. So then, what else stands out?

It clicks as suddenly as the sound of a camera shutter. Italy! Hadn't Armitage thought it such an odd thing to say when taking a picture? It fits as well, now that Armitage thinks of it. The day everything changed for them was at the Italian styled villa. . . It hurts thinking of that night and how different things could have been if Armitage had finally had the courage then to defy his father and accept everything that Kylo was offering him.

Well, he's not going to give in again!

Reaching for his phone he takes a steadying breath and types the word ITALY into the little password box, waiting anxiously to see if he's right.

When the password box flashes green and the file opens, Armitage is dizzy with relief. The file turns out to be a letter from Kylo.

_My love,_

_I won't say that I hope this finds you well, I know that it won't given where you are and what may be to come. I hope that you are at least healthy, and that things are not too horrible for you. Know that I am thinking of you and doing all I can so that soon we will be together once again._

Armitage finds himself smiling, not so much because of the words written, except for perhaps the 'my love', but at the attempt at flowery prose which is nothing like Kylo at all. Still, it's sweet.

_I have reached out to the one person I know who could help me free you. They've agreed to do all that they can, but we need something from you. I hate to ask you to put yourself in further danger but. . ._

_But there's more going on than just my situation._ Armitage thinks to himself. He's long known that his father and Snoke have been involved in something nefarious. He just isn't sure of what exactly they are doing, Kylo's letter doesn't offer him much of an explanation either, just that it is something on a global scale.

"Just what have you done Father?" He keeps reading.

_We need proof, real proof that could help to stop Snoke, your father and possibly dozens of others who are involved with them. If you can get us what we need Armitage, we can save you and possibly hundreds of other people._

_Fill this with as much information as you can and return it where you got it from. Don’t do this right away, wait a few days so as not to arouse too much suspicion. But please, please try and do everything you can to keep yourself as safe as possible. I couldn't bear it if I were to lose you._

_I love you always, and long for the day you are safe within my arms._

_K_

Armitage isn't surprised by the request but he can't stop the familiar feeling of terror from gripping him tightly. If he does this. . .if Brendol finds out then he'll. . .he'll. . .

_He'll what, sell you to the highest bidder?_ A sardonic voice in his head says. _He's already done that multiple times in the past. Imprison you? Beat you? Short of killing you there's nothing horrible he hasn't done to you. This is your chance to be free from it all._

"But. . ."

_No! No more excuses, or fear. We can't keep letting this happen and if we do nothing, if we're sent away to Pryde, who knows what further horrors we may face._

"Like never see Kylo again. . ." There are worse horrors, so many worse things, but it's the one that Armitage chooses to focus on. "I'll never be free. . ."

_This is my one chance_ , Armitage tells himself, feeling determination set in. He has no doubt he'll be caught and punished by his father, but at this point what more can Brendol do to him that he hasn't in the past? Short of killing Armitage, which he won't do when he's sold Armitage to Pryde in return for something. He'll get his investment out of it first.

It seems his mind is already made up. "Nothing to lose by doing what's being asked of me and everything to gain." Only there is one thing Armitage is worried about, but perhaps he can find a way to ensure Finn leaves with both the disk and Armitage's most precious position with him.

Rolling over he pulls Millie to his chest before she has a chance to run off. "I promise Millie, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'm sure that. . ." His throat closes up at the thought of them never being reunited. "I am sure that if anything were to happen to me, Kylo will take good care of you."

Millicent meows in complaint and wiggles out of his arms to jump up onto the tallest tower of her cat tree where she gazes down at him with reproach in her green eyes.

"You can be mad at me all you like, but my primary concern is for you to be safe." If he knew she wouldn't kick up a fuss he would put her in her carrier now. But that wouldn't do. He'd also need to make sure she was in something that wasn't conspicuous. . . a moving box which he could give to Finn with Millie and the card in it. It wouldn’t be suspicious so long as no one caught delivering the package.

It isn't a good plan, but it is a plan. The hope is for Finn to get the box as far away from the house as possible before Father returns from his errand. Cardinal is overseeing the move, and is likely not concerned with Armitage moving around upstairs; his job is simply to keep Armitage in the house. Given that none of the windows can be opened, it’s unlikely Armitage could be able to make an escape short of making for the front or back doors.

"Now accomplish the task Kylo has given me. . ." Going into his father's office is a terrifying prospect, but he knows he has to do it. For Kylo, for Millie, and for himself. “We’ll wait until we know the packers are starting to move things to transport them, that will be the best time, I can slip the box into one of the spare rooms and make sure Finn knows what it’s at.”

That settled, he just has to wait for that day. When it comes, two days later he’s ready for it.

He would have thought his father's office would be difficult to get into; locked at the least and guarded with some sort of high-tech security. It takes Armitage little more than wiggling a card past the lock to get into the room. Luckily the people from the packing company are not yet allowed in this part of the house and no one is around to see him.

There are very few times that Armitage has been inside of Brendol Hux's office; seven to be exact, and every time has been an awful experience. He tries not to dwell on those memories as he starts to move things around, not taking any care as he goes through each and every file.

The most obvious place to start searching are the bookshelves and the filing cabinet in the far corner. They yield very little, especially the bookshelves which are filled with business books that seem to be more for decoration given how new they all look. The filing cabinet yields little as well, most of the drawers are locked and Armitage doesn’t have time to fiddle with the dial and try to unlock it.

He moves to his father’s desk, taking note of his laptop sitting in the center of the desk. He doesn’t try to open it right away, knowing it is likely password protected. If he can’t find anything else, he'll break into it as a last resort. 

He finds the false bottom on the desk by accident while he's pulling things open and trying to dig through the drawers. One of the letter openers that are in the top drawer gets caught and when Armitage tries to wiggle it loose it eventually results in a thunk and then a click. A drawer falls open under the desk.

With trembling hands Armitage pulls out the files that are hidden within the drawer and starts to take pictures of everything. As he does, he can't help but skim some of what's said and he feels his body go cold.

"No. . ." He feels nausea and guilt claw at his gut at what he sees. Details of deals, cargo manifests and prices for what are listed merely as 'goods.' Reading the papers has revealed enough for Armitage to know exactly what these goods are and it's devastating.

People. Snoke and his father have been trading in people. Human trafficking and Armitage has unknowingly played a part in it by 'helping' them broker deal with other criminal organizations.

Kylo was right, this really is bigger than the two of them, and Armitage almost can't handle the knowledge of what he's helped these monsters do.

Armitage takes pictures of all of it, snapping them quickly as his fear of discovery increases. He has to get this out of here as soon as possible. To fail will mean that this is all for nothing and these crimes will keep going on.

It takes minutes and when he's done Armitage hurries to leave before hesitating. The files he has taken photos of are incriminating but will they be enough? He glances over at Brendol's laptop, biting his lip. It's likely to contain important information, information that is likely encrypted and Armitage won't be able to access. Kylo or the person helping him may know someone who can crack it.

Maybe it won't be able to be used in court because it's stolen, but Armitage is willing to risk it. He doesn't think twice as he grabs the laptop and hurries out of the office, leaving the evidence of his snooping for anyone to see. 

It doesn't matter, Father will know as soon as he gets home. Perhaps even before that. At this very moment he could be racing home.

Armitage has no time to delay, he should get the items to Finn, but he can't just leave everything as it is without at least saying one last goodbye. Just in case things turn out wrong. He quickly opens the note application on his phone and types out a short letter, saving it on what little space was left on the card. ** **READ FIRST** ** he puts as the file name.

_Kylo,_

_I hope that this has enough for you to take Father and Snoke down. Even if you can't save me, what I have learned has made me realize that this is bigger than my life. Please, please save these people no matter what the cost._

_If it happens that I cannot be helped and we never meet again. . . know that I didn't regret a single moment of our time together. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Armitage_

Now, there was only one thing left to do, deliver the package to the one person who could get it to Kylo. 

-

Finn is nervous, so incredibly nervous. When Poe and Rey had come up with this idea, he hadn't wanted to do it at all at first. He knows very little about Ben Solo, and nothing about Kylo Ren other than what is available on the internet in regards to his career under First Order Fashion. He's ashamed to admit it, but the first thought that entered his head when they asked him to help to free Kylo's famous supermodel boyfriend was, 'Why should I put my life in danger for a stranger?'

He'd felt shame soon after at the thought.

Ben is Rey's cousin, Leia's son, Poe's best friend growing up, and Finn understands being trapped and used by people who are supposed to protect you. So, he agreed to help. For them, the people who became his family when the people who should have been his family failed him.

He's still scared though, but he doesn't think anyone would blame him for that. Putting yourself in a situation that can be dangerous is scary.

It was easy enough to get a job at the moving company with Leia's connections, they took one look at his credentials and signed him on without more than a cursory background check, which came up clean thanks to Leia's help. And just like that part one of their plan was unfolding.

The job at the Hux house didn't happen right away, Finn had to prove that he was reliable and could do the work. Which he did, with no complaints and with a high level of competence which saw him being included in the crew for the big job of packing up the Hux's house after only working for the company for less than a week.

The house is huge and the job will take days to complete, plenty of time for Finn to find Armitage Hux and deliver the SD card to him. It's finding a way to get in contact with him that proves the most difficult, especially when Brendol Hux is there overseeing everything the first two days. When he does leave, he turns over supervision to a man he refers to as his assistant named Cardinal. This happens on the third day.

Cardinal keeps a tight watch; he sees where everyone is coming and going. Somehow, ironically, it's the very man that Finn has to get passed who gives him his chance to finally get to Armitage.

He's just finished packing up the last of the things in the pantry when Cardinal comes over to him. "You, Mr. . . ." Cardinal looks at the name tags that they all wear, "Trooper. The main floor is complete, you are to begin packing the guest rooms upstairs. There are four of them. Don't try to go in any of the closed doors, not that you could if you tried, they're all locked. Attempting to do so will also see you terminated from this job if I get wind of it."

If Armitage is still here, and intelligence aka Poe's spying has shown that he is, then upstairs is where he's most likely to be. "Of course Sir, I'll just get these last two boxes done up and I'll head right up."

"See that you do." Cardinal turns away and heads back into the main room where he's spent most of the time they've been at the house. Although he also does what Finn mentally refers to as ‘patrols’ and walks through each room at random intervals to make sure everything is going well and according to plan.

Hopefully he holds off long enough for Finn to accomplish his real job here.

The upstairs is just as grand as every other floor in the house; the word opulent comes to mind, as does wasteful. But Finn isn't here to run a commentary on the excess of the rich, he's here to find Armitage. Which he does, quite easily considering there are only three doors closed upstairs and yes, the first two he tries are locked but the last one isn't and he's probably just as surprised as the man inside when he pushes it open and it works.

Armitage Hux is a beautiful man; Finn can see why he's so popular and why Kylo is in love with him. There's a fragility about him that adds to his beauty but is slightly unnerving, like if you touch him wrong, he'll break. It makes Finn want to ensure that they’re successful in rescuing him.

He bumbles through some excuse about the wrong door and makes up a reason to get close to Armitage. Kylo had asked him if he could take a picture so that Kylo could see with his own eyes just how Armitage was doing. Finn gets the picture, drops the SD card on the floor thus delivering 'the package', and then he returns to packing. There's nothing else he can do while he waits anxiously over the next few days to see if Armitage will come through and return the card to him with the information Leia and Poe will need to try and take Snoke and Brendol Hux down.

His poor nerves are shot during that time. In fact, he's so distracted that he accidentally breaks a very expensive looking vase and has to hastily clean up what shard he can, wrapping them up and hiding them in the box he was in the process of packing. "It's a good thing my life doesn't actually depend on keeping this job. . ."

The waiting really is the worst part. Every day he waits anxiously for a sign that Armitage is ready. When they move on from packing to starting to load the trucks he begins to despair. Was it all for nothing? They were just going to fail because of lack of time?

It turns out that no; it wasn't all for nothing. When Finn starts to move the boxes from upstairs down to the trucks, he has a checklist for every box, which is how he notices that there's an extra box in the room. One that moves slightly as if something inside of it is alive.

What the hell.

He looks around and spots Armitage peeking out the door to his room. He gives Finn a quick nod before disappearing inside.

That explains where the box came from but not why it's so big and moving. It was only supposed to be an SD card! If he listens closely he can hear some growling from inside and. . .meowing?

Shit. There's a cat in there, and he's expected to smuggle it out of the house. Time to find the fullest truck and try and volunteer to drive it.

This was definitely not part of the plan! He also has to find a way to get the box downstairs without anyone getting suspicious. He settles on putting his phone on top of it and opening up his music app, it at least covers the sounds of the cat. The shaking of the box. . .maybe he can explain that away.

He looks around for the head of the move, making sure to exaggerate his movements with the box to make himself look like he's shaking. "Hey! Snap!"

Snap; whose real name is apparently Temmin, looks up from where he's talking to Cardinal, looking over the plans that Snap has laid out for the moving. "What is it?"

"I'm taking my lunch break; do you want me to come back with something for the rest of you?" If Poe has taught him anything it's that food is the best way to get someone to agree with something you want them to do. He also taught Finn that for a lie to be a good one it has to be based partially on the truth, and truthfully Finn is hungry.

"Sure, that sounds great buddy. We've all been working hard and need a break." Snap digs out the keys to one of the vans and his wallet and tucks some money between Finn's hand and the box and hooks the keys around one of his fingers. "Get us all some pizzas and pop. Maybe a big thing of fries too." Snap's a good guy and Finn feels incredibly guilty taking advantage of him. The fact that he's also one of Poe's friends from when he was in the air force doesn't help at all, no matter how many times Poe had told Finn that Snap would be okay with all of this.

Cardinal looks annoyed at the exchange but says nothing as Finn thanks Snap and hurries off. He feels a little bad that he'll be taking Snap's money and leaving a black mark on his business, hopefully Leia will make sure that it recovers. He doesn't want to be responsible for anyone losing their livelihoods.

Once he's cleared the building, he hurries to Snap's company car and shoes the box into the back. It takes one too many tries to get the keys in the ignition but when he does, he peels out of the parking lot and drives as fast as he dares to the agreed meeting point toward the heart of the city. 

He doesn't really register much else afterward until he's safe in Poe's arms back at Leia's place. They all watch as Kylo carefully opens up the box and pulls out the contents. The first thing out is a cat carrier with a very angry cat inside. One who is yowling and hissing at them furiously.

Phasma, who has been included in the plan from day one, takes the carrier from Kylo's hands without saying anything and opens it up to pull the cat out, making cooing noises at it. "It's okay Millie, you're safe now." She looks upset as she speaks and pets the cat's fur until it calms down. It's an experience to see a woman as imposing as Phasma cradling an impossibly fluffy orange cat like a baby and trying to calm it.

When the cat finally calms down, Phasma looks up grimly. "I don't like this. If Armie sent Millie to us then he's worried that something bad is going to happen to him."

"Shit. Then we had better make sure we have what we need to save him." Poe says as he turns away from Phasma. "Did he send the card back?"

Kylo reaches in and ruffles through all the paper that was under the cat carrier and curses as he pulls something out. "He did one better; he gave us a laptop and an old phone?" He sets the laptop down and flips open the phone.

He doesn’t know Kylo, not like Poe and Rey do, but as he feels nothing but sympathy for him as he watches Kylo look through the contents of the phone, expression morphing to one of devastation as he reads what Finn guesses is a message left to him by Armitage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings for this chapter other than mentions of previous abuse. 
> 
> There's a third POV introduced this chapter that is not Kylo or Hux.


	7. Candid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in end notes.

Leia, Poe and Phasma review some of the information that Armitage has sent them. Kylo would care more but he’s gutted by the message that Armitage left him. He doesn’t want to believe that Armitage is giving up, he can’t be, not after how far they’ve come.

“I’m not sure about the legality of the laptop, but the rest should be admissible.” Leia says in the background as everything is packed up so that it can be taken with Poe. “I’ll get in touch with some of my friends who practice law and ask them about the legality of stolen items as evidentiary materials. it will help to have them on our side.”

There isn't much that can be done until Poe has a clear plan from his supervisors that they can take Brendol and Snoke down, which means waiting. Lots and lots of waiting. Even having everything as done as quickly as possible will still take days, days where anything could happen to Armitage.

It helps that Poe is keeping heavy surveillance on Armitage, Brendol and Snoke, but Kylo can't relax, not until Armitage is safe in his arms.

Feeling helpless he picks up the phone that Armitage had sent him. Leia had allowed him to keep it and copy the message that Armitage had left for him, the one Kylo will read again and again every day while he waits. As he does, he looks through the photos that were already on the phone; photos of Armitage as a child and a beautiful young woman who could only be his mother.

Armitage looks too happy and innocent; how could anyone hurt him the way he has been, especially his own father.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly Kylo takes a shuddering breath and opens the note, reading it over again. Every word makes him want to cry but he finds that he has no more tears left.

_Kylo,_

_I hope that this has enough for you to take Father and Snoke down. Even if you can't save me, what I have learned has made me realize that this is bigger than my life. Please, please save these people no matter what the cost._

_If it happens that I cannot be helped and we never meet again. . . know that I didn't regret a single moment of our time together. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Armitage_

Millicent jumps up on to the bed next to him meowing loudly, the sound mournful and an echo of the pain deep within his own soul. "I know Millie, I miss him too. But we're going to get him back, we just have to. . ."

Time passes without meaning other than the time spent where Armitage is not safe, until a knock at the door pulls him out of his misery. "Go away Mom, or Poe." He knows they wouldn't bother knocking if there was any news, and he's not in the mood to be social with anyone right now.

There's no second knock, instead the door is opened and he only has a moment to register what's going on before he finds his arms full of a much smaller body. Millicent luckily has enough sense to jump out of the way before she's squished.

"W-what." He looks down and recognizes the distinct three bun hair style of the person in his arms and he melts slightly. "Rey. .. . what are you doing here?"

She pulls away and looks at him angrily, tears in her eyes and a deep frown between her eyebrows. He starts to panic because he's always hated seeing her cry.

Before he can say anything to calm her down, she winds back her fist and slams it hard into his arm, even with how much he works out she hits him hard enough that he knows he's going to bruise.

"Ow! What did you do that for!?"

"You jerk! How could you!" She goes for another hit but he manages to catch her fist this time, barely dodging when she decides that she's going to try and kick instead. "You just disappeared for years! You didn't call or write! I can understand not contacting Aunt Leia, Uncle Han or Dad, but I thought you would have at least contacted me!" Now she is crying for real as she keeps trying to hit or kick him.

Feeling guilty Kylo lets her hit him until she's out of breath and collapses against his chest. He then pulls her into a tight hug. "Rey. . .I'm sorry. It wasn't that I didn't want to reach out to you but I couldn’t, not after the fight I had with everyone. I left because I felt that I had something to prove and until I did, I felt I couldn't face anyone here. I am sorry that my choices ended up causing you so much pain."

She says nothing, only clings to him, so he continues. "I know it's not a very good reason, and I don't blame you at all for being mad at me or hating me. I deserve it. I can never say sorry enough for it." 

Eventually Rey pulls away, giving him one last hard punch to his already aching arm. "I don’t hate you, just don't do it again. Dummy." Sniffling she wipes her nose on her sleeve, a bad habit she'd had as a child. "Now tell me about your boyfriend that we have to rescue."

Kylo's heart aches once more at the thought of Armitage. He tells Rey everything, well not any of the sexual stuff, but everything else. By the time he's done Rey is sitting across from him listening with rapt attention, Millie sitting in her lap purring as Rey pets her.

"And that's where we are now. . .waiting, and I hate it. Every moment that I sit here doing nothing god know what is happening to Tidge! It's just so frustrating!"

Rey lays a hand on his leg. "We'll get him back for you. Aunt Leia is going to do everything she can, I don't doubt that. And, well, if it doesn't go quickly enough, we'll just have to take matters into our own hands. Between you, me, and Finn, I'm sure that we can bust your boy out of the prison his evil father has put him in." Poor Finn, as Rey’s best friend since childhood he’s always been dragged along for any trouble Rey may get into, which is a lot.

She makes it sound so easy and Kylo wants so badly to believe that's all it would take. But he knows that Brendol, Snoke, and also Pryde, are dangerous men and there's a chance that if they go charging in blindly, they could die.

If he died trying to save Armitage, he would have no regrets but he knows that it would devastate Armitage and after everything else that's happened, he just can't do that to him. "I'll keep that in mind, I'm still holding out hope that Leia and Poe will come up with a suitable plan."

"But if they don't, I'm here for you. Dad's been teaching me martial arts, and Poe's been showing Finn and I how to shoot guns. Between both these things you'll find that I am on my way to being a highly trained secret agent." She moves her arms in over exaggerated kung-fu like moves. "Ha! Hi-ah!"

Millicent makes a protesting sound from her lap at the movements and lack of pets, but remains in where she is.

Kylo bursts out into helpless laughter at this, she keeps doing it until he's breathless and begging her to stop. "Enough! Enough!" Once he's caught his breath, he can't help but smile at her. "Thanks Rey, I really needed that."

She grins back and reaches over to pat his knee. "That's what I'm here for. Whatever you need."

He appreciates it more than he could ever let her know.

-

Three days after Rey re-enters his life, Leia calls a meeting. Everyone is there; his family including Leia, Han, Uncle Luke and Rey, Poe and Finn, Kylo's Knights because he wouldn't leave them out of this, and of course Phasma.

Poe looks around the gathered group grimly. "I've gotten a message from one of the people I've got watching Brendol Hux and Armitage. As of the night Finn came back to us with the stolen information, they've been holed up in a hotel room in the city. This morning they left the hotel and traveled to a private residence outside of the city. We've done some research and the place is currently being rented by one Enric Pryde for the duration of his stay in the country. We think this means that Pryde is getting ready to remove Armitage from Brendol's care and take him somewhere where we won't be able to reach them, likely overseas into one of the countries that does not work with INTERPOL. Unfortunately, if he does that, and forces Armitage to marry him, it may mean that we can't use Armitage as a witness against Pryde if we do manage to locate them in the future."

Kylo can feel himself growing paler as he listens to Poe's words. This can't happen! They have to do something! He's just getting ready to say something when Poe holds up his hand, which really pisses him off.

"Just wait a minute Ben, I'm not done yet." Behind Kylo the Knights all hiss angrily at the use of his old name. "Both Leia's and my own law contacts have informed us that we have almost everything we need to bring Snoke and Brendol's whole operation down, but we do need Armitage to act as a key witness. I've brought my case to my boss and strike teams are getting put in place to take Snoke, Brendol and Pryde into custody. We'll be moving out tomorrow."

He turns to Phasma then, completely ignoring Kylo when he tries to speak again. "Phasma, I've looked into your background, you were special forces in the military before you became a private bodyguard, added to that you know Brendol and Armitage. It's not customary, but we want you as part of the strike team on Pryde's place."

Phasma nods. "I may not know the location, but, as you've said, I've dealt with people like Brendol and Pryde before so I know what to expect."

Nodding Poe turns back to the others, "I've got three strike teams that will be in place. Jessica Pava is going to lead the one on First Order Fashion HQ, Iolo Arana will be taking Snoke's home, and I'll be leading the team for Pryde's place. We'll discuss the exact details of the plan when we rendezvous with the strike team tomorrow."

“I’m going with you!” Kylo shouts, hating the way that Leia, Phasma, and Poe are ignoring him. If anyone gets to save Armitage it’s him!

Leia looks at him with pity in her eyes, “Sweety we know you want to help but this is dangerous.” 

“You don’t have the skills or training to be in a possible active combat zone.” Poe says matter-of-fact. “It’s already going to be dangerous for the guys I’m taking with me and they’re special forces. I can’t have civilians involved.”

Kylo is aware that his anger is starting to get the best of him, and he’s beginning to sound like a petulant teenager. “You’re letting Phasma go!”

Phasma doesn’t look impressed at being brought into this ‘family’ spat. “Phasma,” she says, referring to herself in third person, “is, as has been stated, former special forces and has extensive training as a private bodyguard. I’ve been in worse situations than this in the field, I know what I’m doing. You however are just a photographer.”

"That doesn't mean that I can't be useful!" Kylo shouts, uncaring if he makes a scene or not. "You can't just leave me behind!"

Uncle Luke's expression is a pained one. "We're doing this for your own good Ben."

That really is just the final straw isn't it. "It's Kylo and if I'd listened to you the last time you said that, I wouldn't have made a name for myself in the photography and fashion world, and I wouldn't have met Armitage." The thought of that is unbearable. "So, forgive me if I say take your 'for your own good' and shove it up your asses!"

He wastes no time in turning and fleeing upstairs, ignoring both Han and Leia when they call after him. How could they? Didn't they know how much he cared? How much Armitage might need him after being at Brendol and Pryde's mercy? He slams the door to his room in good measure and throws himself on the bed, scaring Millicent.

Despite his anger, if Kylo is honest with himself he knows that they’re right, there is very little that he can do in this situation. This realization just makes him even more angry as helplessness begins to set in.

"I'm sorry Tidge. . .I said that I would save you, but here I am useless." He thought he'd gotten over these sorts of fits of anger as a child, but it seems being overly emotional still makes him capable of irrational anger.

Try as he might he can't think of any reason to convince Leia and Poe to let him go with them, and that just makes him angrier. He doesn't destroy his room like he would as a child but he does make heavy use of the punching bag in the corner, hitting it until he's exhausted himself.

He must fall asleep at some point because insistent knocking at the door wakes him and when he looks outside there's the faint light of dawn coming in through the windows.

Cursing he jumps to his feet and yanks the door open only to see Rey standing there looking panicked.

"Have they left yet?" He asks as he pushes past her and hurries downstairs, ignoring any attempt of her trying to talk to him. Kuruk and Trudgen are sitting in the living room, both of them listening intently to the radio they have sitting on the table in front of them. "Shit! Has there been any news?" 

The two look at each other and then up to where Rey has just run down the stairs after him, before slowly nodding. That's when Finn comes in from the kitchen, the other Knights trailing behind him. He’s in the process of tugging on his boots as he looks over at Rey in surprise. "You didn't tell him? I thought we had to leave now?"

"I tried to but he just pushed past me!"

Kylo looks around at everyone feeling like he's missing something. "Tell me what?"

Rey takes a steadying breath. "The strike teams took the three buildings within the last hour. Snoke and Brendol are in custody."

His heart starts to race. "What about Pryde? Where's Armitage!?"

"Listen to me Ben!" Rey cries as she grabs his hand. "Pryde and Hux weren't there." Before he can start to freak-out, she pulls him toward the door. "Uncle Lando called Uncle Han, there's a private jet that landed in the airfield Uncle Han used to fly out of. There's no one there yet, but we're certain that it's where Pryde is going to leave from. We have to go now though!”

"Shit!" He ends up pulling Rey outside, with Finn following after them, to where Han is waiting outside his trusty old van, the Millennium Falcon. It's not until they're out of the house that Kylo notices that Han has been honking on the horn constantly this entire time.

"It's about time three you got here!" Han shouts as they all tumble into the back of the van, buckling in as Han peels out of the driveway. "Lando thinks that Pryde and your boy could be there any moment, so hold tight, we're going to have to break a few laws and take some less than legal trails to get there in time."

From the passenger seat Uncle Chewie rumbles something that makes Han laugh. "You're right, when have we ever worried about breaking the law. This is just like the old days, only it's not a damsel in distress we're saving but a dude in distress!" Han chortles and turns the Falcon sharply to make a corner. "Didn't think we'd ever be bringing the kids along though."

Uncle Chewie responds and Kylo can see Han nodding. "Right, right, gotta go over the safety precautions. Take the wheel Chewie." Han turns back around to look at the three of them, as Chewie reaches over to the driver’s side to steer the car. "Now kids, this is going to get pretty dangerous, probably. The Falcon has a bullet proof casing so you'll be safe from gun fire as long as you're inside, but we're not going to be able to do much if we can't shoot back."

He gestures to their seats. "There should be some guns under there, nothing big or fancy, but they'll get the job done. I don't want you actually using them unless you need to. Leia'd kill me if anything happened to you kids. And well. . . killing a man ain't an easy thing on the consciousness. So, if you have to shoot, shoot for the legs or arms, no killing shots unless you have no choice. Am I missing anything?" He asks Chewie, who growls something out. "Oh right, remember to take the safety off otherwise your gun won't do much. On these guns it's a little trigger on the side, easy to find, hard to turn off accidentally. And don't put your finger on the trigger unless you're going to shoot. I don't want any accidents!"

Kylo exchanges a flabbergasted look with Rey and Finn. He knew that Han had been some sort of drug smuggler before he settled down with Leia, but this is a whole new side of his father that he's never seen. It's equal parts scary and fascinating.

Satisfied Han turns back around and takes over driving again.

"What the fuck." Rey mouths to Kylo as she reaches down below the seat and actually pulls out a pistol. Kylo doesn’t know much about guns but it could be a Glock, or something? Leia is going to have all their hides for this, Kylo just knows it, but it’s the last thing on his mind because saving Armitage is the biggest priority.

"Wahoo Chewie! Just like old times!" Han shouts as he presses the gas pedal and takes the Falcon off the road and through a field of corn. "Airfield is on the other side of this corn kids, get yourselves ready!"

It's almost anti-climactic that when they break through the corn there appears to be nothing at the airfield, not even the private jet that Han claimed Uncle Lando told him about. Kylo's heart sinks, they can't be too late, he can't have failed Armitage. Then they take a corner around the large building that serves as the airfield’s hangar and there it is; a sleek silver jet with engines running. The only thing keeping it in place is a clunky older plane jammed under it.

Han doesn't slow the Falcon down at all as they approach the jet. "Looks like Lando had to pull out a few stops to get these uninvited guests to stay put. I'm going to pull us as close as I dare, be ready for anything."

Chewie makes a noise of agreement beside him and pulls a crossbow out from between his legs.

Finn outright squeaks at the sight of it while Han laughs louder. Kylo didn't know his father was genuinely crazy, but right here is proof. "Right on Chewie! I'll put us where you can get a good shot!"

He does exactly what he said he would, spinning the van around so that Chewie is facing the side where the jet is. It's quiet, with no one actually outside. "Hey ya creeps! We're here for the kid, if you surrender peacefully, we won't have to make this hard on you."

"Dad! You're going to make them angry!" Kylo hisses peeking out over Chewie's shoulder to see if he can spot any sign of Armitage. The doors to the jet remain closed but there is no further sign that it is going to take off, not that it can without someone dealing with the its current circumstances

"Ben. . .no Kylo, that's the first time you've called me Dad since you were little." Han pats his shoulder. "You're bringing a tear to your old man's eyes."

"Um, Uncle Han? I think that did something." When they look up the door to the jet is opening and eight men in black suits come out with guns drawn.

Han clicks his tongue, "how cliche. Alright kids, get ready! Remember arms and legs, no kill shots." As soon as he's done talking a hail of bullets begins to hit the van causing it to rock. It's honestly one of the most terrifying experiences in Kylo's life. He completely understands the term 'life flashing before your eyes' now.

Chewie fires off several shots with his bow, while Han fires over his shoulders. It's wild to watch them; he's having trouble rectifying this man with the awkward father he'd grown up with. When one of Pryde's guards goes down Han gives a shout of excitement. "That's one for me Chewie! Common kids, guns out the window, keep your heads low."

The three of them go closer to the windows on the passenger side of the van, opening the window flaps so that they can hang their guns out. It's so incredibly surreal.

"I'm not sure that I can do this. . ." Finn whispers, even as he stares out to look over at the guys shooting at them. "Poe's only ever taught us to shoot inanimate objects.”

"It's just like the swinging targets Finn, deep steadying breaths and aim." Rey gives him a comforting squeeze on the arm. "I'm scared too, but maybe we can distract them and not actually hit them. We'll leave that to Uncle Han and Uncle Chewie." She looks determined as she grips her gun tightly and squeezes out a shot, which goes wide and hits the side of the jet by the sounds of it. "We've just got to do our best."

"Right our best." Finn takes a shot and someone screams. "Shit, I'm sorry! 

Kylo isn't sorry at all as he takes his first shot and manages to get someone in the arm. These men know who they've working for, a monster, and they're between him and Armitage. He isn’t going to show them any mercy.

_Don't shoot to kill, shoot to disarm. Or disleg!_ The fact that it’s Han's voice saying that makes Kylo groan. _Just do what you have to do to get to Armitage_. He tells himself as he fires off another shot. He has memories of doing this as a kid with Han, well shooting cans, until Leia had voiced her disapproval and put a stop to it. 

There’re more screams, mostly from shots that Han and Chewie are making and then the gun shots stop. “You guys stay in here; we’ll clear the way.” That sounds ominous and dangerous.

“Dad don’t, what if you get hurt?”

Han smiles and reaches over to pat Kylo’s hand. “We’ll be alright, we’ve done this before kiddo. It’ll be okay.”

They’re careful as they kick weapons away from the guards and knock the men out with the butts of their weapons. It’s brutal to watch, but necessary, they have no other way to restrain these men and ensure they aren’t a threat. 

“They’re like guerilla troops.” Finn says in awe.

“Didn’t Dad and Aunt Leia say that Uncle Han and Uncle Chewie were part of the Pathfinders during the civil war in the south?” Rey whispers, all of them keeping their voices low as they watch the two men work.

Kylo nods, he remembers Leia mentioning that they were caught up in a war while doing less than legal smuggling for freedom fighters in the south. He never thought much of it, especially when neither Leia or Han ever brought it up.

They startle when Han turns toward them and waves, “Alright, it looks safe, but keep your eyes peeled for trouble!”

They scramble out of the Falcon, Rey and Finn clutching their guns while Kylo has left his behind. He doesn’t look at the unconscious men on the ground, his focus is on the entrance to the jet and beyond where he knows Armitage to be.

The sound of clapping comes from the entrance to the plane. “So, this is the esteemed photographer I have heard so much about. You’ve come to take my bride to be have you?” Pryde shows no fear as he walks out of the jet and down the steps. His eyes are trained on Kylo, it’s as if nothing around him phases him. “You’re going to be the hero of the day, are you?” His confidence and lack of fear are infuriating, how can he act so flippant?

_Because he knows he’s lost._

“You!” Kylo feels a sting across his face as he tackles Pryde, a gun falling to the ground beside him. He vaguely registers Han shouting his name in the background. “Where is he? Where’s Armitage!? If you hurt him, I’ll-”

“You will what? Kill me and become another monster in his life?” Pryde looks victorious even as he lays prone under Kylo. “I would like to see that happen.”

“I wont’! I could never hurt Armitage.” Kylo slaps Pryde hard, watching the man’s head smack against the tarmac and his teeth split his lower lip. “I’m going to save him from all of this.”

Pryde grins at him, teeth bloody as he stares up at Kylo without fear. “Even if you save him, you will never have him like I have. He will always be imprinted by me and belong to me in some way or another.” He laughs an insane tinge to it. “He is a useful pawn but I would have gotten rid of him when he got too old and started to show his age. Armitage would be useless without his beauty.”

“You fucking asshole! Armitage isn’t some toy for you to play with and discard!” Kylo sees red, or that could be the blood dripping into his eyes, and calls upon all his strength to punch Pryde hard in the face with his fist, once, twice, three times. The crunch of Pryde’s nose breaking barely registers, Kylo knows only satisfaction in watching Pryde go down like a sack of bricks, but he has no time to wait or care if he gets up. Han and Chewie will make sure that Pryde doesn’t get in his way.

Kylo rushes on to the jet, uncaring of the blood dripping down his face, his focus is only on one goal; find Armitage. The inside of the jet is plush, clearly made for comfort and pleasure, with the furniture a deep red, which is why it’s not hard to find Armitage whose pale form stands out amongst all the red in his cream-coloured sweater.

“Tidge!” He runs over and falls to his knees beside the couch that Armitage is laying on. He is concerned when Armitage doesn’t open his closed eyes or react at the sound of his name. With shaking hands, Kylo reaches up to touch his face gently. Armitage is warm and breathing evenly, but that doesn’t bring Kylo any comfort. “Please Tidge, talk to me!”

Armitage stirs under his hands and opens his eyes, which have a glassy look to them; drugged. “Ky. . lo?” His words are slow and slurred slightly as he tries to focus on Kylo. “Oh. Y-you’re he. . .re.” He reaches out one shaking hand and pets Kylo’s face. “Yo. .u’re hu. . .rt.”

“Of course, I’m here Tidge, I told you I would come for you.” He’s teary eyed, relieved to see that Armitage is safe. “I’m okay, it barely hurts.” He turns Armitage’s hand to kiss his palm. “I’m going to get you out of here and take you home.” He can hear sirens approaching, which means someone must have called Poe, or at least the police. “Can you walk?”

There’s a pause before Armitage shakes his head no.

“That’s okay, I’ll carry you.” He stands up and then picks Armitage up with the utmost care, cradling him in his arms. As soon as he stands, he can tell that Armitage has lost weight, weight that he couldn’t afford to lose on his already slim frame. “I promise from here on out there’s only going to be happy times, I won’t let anyone hurt you again Tidge.”

He can feel Armitage nuzzle against his chest and smile. “I like that. . .Tidge.”

Kylo laughs and leans down to press a kiss to Armitage’s brow. “Then I’ll call you it every day from now on.” He hesitates at the entrance of the jet, not sure if it’s safe to go out, but there are no sounds to indicate anything is amiss. Still, he doesn’t want to put Armitage in any more danger, it may be safest to wait in the jet.

“You can come out Kylo, it’s all clear!” Han calls from outside of the jet. “The cavalry finally showed up to deal with the rest of these fuckers.”

“Are you ready?” Armitage nods, humming in agreement. “Right, let’s go.”

It’s chaos outside the jet with cops everywhere arresting various members of Pryde’s team. Kylo feels vindicated when he sees how difficult it is for Pryde to move. He’s lucky, if Kylo hadn’t been distracted in getting to Armitage he would have done so much worse to him.

His attention is drawn over to Han, who is waving his hands to get Kylo’s attention. “Come over here kid, you can rest in the Falcon until the ambulance arrives.”

Kylo carries Armitage over to the Falcon, which is looking even worse for wear from the barrage of bullets that was unleashed against it. Inside Rey and Finn have moved to the farthest set of seats to make room for Kylo and Armitage.

He’s careful as he takes a seat and then arranges Armitage so that he lay can across the length of the seat with his head in Kylo’s lap. “Sleep, you’re safe now. I’ll be here watching over you.” Kylo promises, stroking Armitage’s hair soothingly as he slowly drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Kylo's past anger issues, Pryde being a an asshole and making reference to taking Hux's virginity, violence, blood, drugged character


	8. Time Lapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings in this one it's all fluff.

_Dear Ms. Rose Tico,_

_Thank you for your interest in partnering with Starkiller Marketing. We here at Starkiller are always looking for new and innovative companies to work with. After reviewing your proposal and company, we are confident that your company and the products you produce fit within our company practices and policies._

_Attached to this email you will find the standard contract for Starkiller affiliates, please look it over. I advise you also have legal counsel to review it with you to ensure that everything suits your needs. There is no need to sign it at this time; the inclusion of the contract is so that you are aware of what we are offering and what is expected of you if you choose to partner with us._

_I would like to arrange an in-person interview with you at our office to discuss Fathier Fashion and how Starkiller can help you expand your business. Please let me know your availability and we will work out a meeting time._

_Sincerely,_

_Armitage Hux_

_CEO Starkiller Marketing_

Sitting back, Armitage looks over the email to ensure it contains no errors. It still amazes him every time a company reaches out to look for a partnership with Starkiller Marketing. Armitage’s own company.

It has been such a strange and wonderful four years.

After he was rescued by Kylo, his cousin and Finn, he had spent a lot of time at Skywalker Manor under the protection of Leia Organa. Meeting her for the first time had been a humbling experience, finding out that she was Kylo’s mother was a shock. Having spent so much time with both of them since then, he can see it now; the two may not look exactly alike, though Kylo does have her eyes, but in temperament and stubbornness they are incredibly similar.

Armitage stayed with the Organa-Skywalkers while the case against his father and Snoke was being built. Some of the information that he had smuggled out was not admissible in court, due to it being stolen, but there was more than enough evidence against them. Armitage’s testimony alone would get them several years in jail but it wouldn’t have been enough to take down the entire operation they had going.

Once the news first broke hundreds of victims came forward, along with evidence collected from a number of other locations. The police and prosecution had enough evidence to put not only Brendol and Snoke in jail for at least two-hundred years, but also a number of their business partners such as Enric Pryde and Brooks. Nothing the defence presented was going to keep those men, and more, from facing justice.

That didn’t mean that the trial was easy. Telling complete strangers what had been done to him was a nightmare and more than once he broke down. During these times Kylo and Phasma were his greatest support, if not for them he might have run away from it all, it was often too much for him.

Kylo never forced him on to the stand, or convinced him to go up because it was the right thing to do, which it was of course. Kylo would hold Armitage in his arms when everything got to be too much and tell him that Armitage was brave and strong for being able to face his abusers, and that Kylo was proud of him.

He told Armitage that he loved him and would support him no matter what his choices.

Armitage always chose to testify, he knew that this was all bigger than him.

They had won in the end. First Order Fashion and any other legal businesses that were owned by Snoke and Brendol were stripped of all their assets and what could be sold off to help pay reparations to the victims of their crimes. Armitage had been given a substantial amount of it, even though he had plenty of his own money.

For the longest time the money sat in a savings account that he didn’t touch. Even though he no longer worked as a model, he retained the rights to all his photographs and there were still enough people requesting them, especially during the trial, that he could live off the royalties comfortably for some time.

It wasn’t until over a year after the closure of the case that Armitage decided to do something with the money. The idea for Starkiller Marketing had come around when one of his former coworkers had sent him a card wishing him well. Armitage was left wondering what everyone who had been working for First Order Fashion was doing with their lives now. Kylo was the only one he had any knowledge of, and he had gone back to doing mostly freelance work with the Knights of Ren.

Around the same time Armitage realized that he did miss modelling but he didn’t want that to be the only thing he could do. He decided to get a business degree while starting a company. Kylo was on board completely and he knew some potential staff if the people who had worked for First Order Fashion were willing to work for him.

Many of them were.

It only took two years for Starkiller Marketing to make a name for itself. It would never be as big as First Order Fashion, but that didn’t bother Armitage. He didn’t want to be like Snoke or his father. He wanted to be better than them. Some part of him also felt responsible for what they had done, which was why he started a foundation for victims of human trafficking and was involved in work to educate people and find ways to put a stop to it.

A soft knock at the door draws him away from his memoires. When he looks up it’s to Nastia poking her head into the room. "Armitage there's a tall, dark, and handsome man waiting to see you. Shall I send him in?" She giggles as she says this, they both know exactly who she’s talking about. There’s only one person it could be after all.

“Does he have an appointment, if not he’ll have to wait. I’m quite busy.” It’s nice to be able to joke with someone he never would have been able to talk and become friends with. Before his father’s trial and prison sentencing, Armitage would have been too terrified of being hurt to have dared. Things are different now and he’s able to do this sort of banter freely with his staff.

It’s good because he wants to have a positive relationship with his staff.

Nastia shakes her head. “I don’t think he does. Shall I have Phasma take him away?” She seems particularly eager at that idea, likely because she’s always looking for an excuse to talk to Phasma. Maybe it’s time Armitage stepped in with that, because Phasma is just as gone for Nastia and so far, no progress has been made in any potential relationship between them.

“I’m feeling quite benevolent, send him in.” He turns back to his computer and finishes up his email before sending it and shutting down his computer, knowing he won’t get much work done for the rest of the afternoon.

Once Nastia is gone, Armitage pulls a small mirror out of his desk and checks how he looks, especially his hair which he has a bad habit of pulling at when he’s thinking. Kylo won’t care if it looks a mess, but Armitage likes to look good for him. He likes to look good for himself as well, a holdout from his modeling days.

In all honesty he likes the look of himself more now that he doesn’t look half-starved. He goes to the gym in the Starkiller office building with Kylo two days a week, and while he’s never going to have the type of body that Kylo does, he’s put on some lean muscle. The added weight and muscle really help in making the charcoal grey three-piece Armani suit he’s currently wearing fit him like a glove. It’s one of almost two dozen suits that Armitage now owns, finding pleasure in the feeling of wearing something that reflects the power he has over his life now.

The door opens just as he’s finishing up and putting the mirror back in its place. “Mr. Ren, what can I do for my top photographer today.” 

Kylo looks good, he’s wearing dark acid wash jeans, a tight black t-shirt and his hair is up in a ponytail, something he’s taken to doing while working. When he grins, it pulls at the scar on his face, one that could have been much worse than sitting just above his eyebrow. He shows very little care as comes over to sit on Armitage’s desk. “Well Mr. Hux, I was hoping that you would be willing to accompany me for dinner tonight.”

“That doesn’t seem appropriate, I am your boss.” Armitage finds himself smirking at the silly banter and leaning back in his chair. “Besides what would your boyfriend say?”

Leaning over the desk Kylo reaches forward and grabs Armitage’s black silk tie and pulls him forward by it. “I won’t tell him if you won’t.” He captures Armitage’s lips in a kiss that has him melting against Kylo.

“Tell me, why are we going out to dinner tonight?” He asks after they’ve pulled apart. “We have plenty of food at home, and a private chef we can call to make it for us if we don’t want to cook ourselves.” It was a bit ostentatious to have their own personal chef on speed dial, but it is nice sometimes to come home from work and not have to worry about cooking.

Looking more amused about the question than anything, Kylo steals another kiss before answering. “Can’t a man take his super hot, loving, CEO boyfriend out to an amazing diner for no reason other than because he wants to?”

Armitage can’t help his skepticism. “Yes, but you’re not one to do these sorts of things spontaneously.”

“Well, it’s a good thing it’s not spontaneous then.” Kylo takes one last kiss and then slides off the desk before sauntering over to the door. “Our limo will be here in an hour; I want you to be ready. Don’t worry about changing, what you have on now is more than fine.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively after giving Armitage a once over. “Very fine indeed.”

He blows Armitage a kiss before he exits the room.

While dinner sounds nice, Armitage isn’t terribly keen on surprises even though he knows Kylo would never do anything to make him uncomfortable. Sighing, he rubs his temples and decides to use his hour to go and freshen up. There’s a private powder room on this floor that he can take a shower in, and change into a different suit. No matter what Kylo says, he’s not going to dinner in the clothes he wore at work all day.

He meets Kylo at the entrance to the building exactly one hour later, wearing a royal blue Burberry three-piece suit, with light grey dress shirt and navy tie. When Kylo joins him, he’s wearing a pewter gray suit jacket and pants with no tie and a white dress shirt. The limo is already there, ready to take them to their destination.

Armitage accepts the kiss Kylo bestows upon him with a pleased hum. “You look incredibly handsome; it’s not often you dress up for me.”

“Photographers are always behind the scenes and don’t have to look pretty. Besides, jeans are more comfortable to work in.” That’s one thing the two of them don’t see eye to eye on, even when he’s dressing down Armitage very rarely wears jeans. “Don’t even try to disagree, I’m one hundred percent right on this. Besides, if I let you get on this you’ll give me a two hour lecture and we have a very nice dinner waiting for us.”

He gives Kylo an over exaggerated eye roll as he enters the limo after Kylo opens the door for him. “If you say so.” He’s curious to see where Kylo is taking him to dinner and why. It really is out of character for Kylo, who actually enjoys cooking.

The limo ride is spent in pleasant silence, the two of them cuddling and exchanging light kisses, never able to get enough of each other. Despite working together, or Kylo working for Armitage, they don’t get to see each other very often during the day. They try to have lunch together as often as possible but it’s not always doable. When they can manage, they usually spend very little time eating. The thought of which brings a smile to Armitage’s face.

Kylo grins when he sees Armitage smiling. “I like that smile, hopefully it’s because of thoughts of me.”

“Mmm always.”

When the limo pulls to a stop in front of one the highest-class restaurants in the city, Armitage is shocked. “Kylo, how did you get us a reservation for here? Their waiting list is months long!”

Arm coming to settle around Armitage’s waist, Kylo leads them inside. “That’s because I booked our reservation months ago.”

That shocks Armitage, not because Kylo doesn’t plan things but because he had planned for this night such a long while ago. He doesn’t understand why Kylo would do all this.

“Come on love.”

Kylo leads him inside and gives their names to the maître d'hôtel, who leads them personally to a private table on the second floor of the restaurant where a bottle of Armitage’s favourite wine is already chilled and waiting. Once they’re seated and the wine has been served, they’re left alone with the menus to decide what they want to order. 

Armitage ends up selecting the fish while Kylo goes for a steak, once that’s done he turns his attention to Kylo. They talk about light things while they wait for their meals to arrive. Any time Armitage tries to ask about the reason for their dinner Kylo changes the topic. It just makes Armitage more and more curious, until finally after they’re done eating and the table has been cleared, he asks again.

“This is lovely Kylo, but there must be a reason for all of this?”

It surprises him when Kylo finally answers. “Four years ago today, I met the most stubborn, hard-headed, and incredible man. Someone who would turn my entire world upside down and take me on a journey I could never have dreamed of.”

Kylo reaches over the table and takes his hands. “Armitage, we’ve been through a lot these last four years, both bad and good. It’s been hard, especially with everything that happened in the beginning but I wouldn’t trade a moment of it for the world because it got us here today.”

He stands, still holding Armitage’s hands and walks around the table to kneel in front of him. Armitage’s brain is telling him this means something but he can’t process what it is.

“Armitage Hux, you make me the happiest man in the world, even when you drive me nuts. I want to be with you every day, forever and always. Which is why I’m asking if you’ll do me the honours of marrying me.” He reaches into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulls out a small black box, opening the top to reveal a simple silver band with a twist at the top. “This ring is based on the mobius strip and represents infinity and unity. It’s a symbol of my commitment to you and spending the rest of our lives together.”

The ring is gorgeous and Armitage can’t pull his eyes away from it. Kylo wants to marry him. Kylo wants to be with him forever. Kylo. . .

Kylo is waiting for an answer from him, and Armitage is just sitting here looking like a fool.

He doesn’t care if he looks stupid as he pushes himself out of his chair and into Kylo’s arms. “Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you, you amazingly wonderful man.”

The restaurant breaks into applause as Kylo slips the ring on to Armitage’s ring finger and they kiss.

There will likely be dozens of pictures of this in the news within the next hour, but he’s too happy to care.

-

Hours later, after they’ve thoroughly celebrated their engagement, they find themselves lying in bed with Armitage’s head on Kylo’s chest while Kylo strokes his back. Millicent is sleeping at the foot of the bed, curled up on Armitage’s discarded shirt and purring contently.

“When I first learned that I was going to be working with you it was a dream come true. I spent so much time obsessing over you for so many years, that I thought I was in love with you.” When Armitage opens his mouth to say something, Kylo shushes him gently. “That first day, it didn’t take me long to realize that I was enamoured with the idea of you. The real you was nothing like your images portrayed. You were rude, snarky, a little bit of an asshole, and still amazingly beautiful. It took a few weeks of working together, and our little trysts, for me to really realize that I was falling in love with you, the real you.”

Armitage listens to him speak raptly, with the exception of knowing who Kylo was beforehand, everything Kylo is saying is how Armitage himself was feeling.

“That lingerie photoshoot at the villa, that’s when I really knew. Actually, the Knights were the ones who made me realize it.” He says with a chuckle before his expression goes somber. “When you broke my heart, I was crushed beyond measure. I did everything I could to be able to see you, to talk to you, and I realize now that was playing into Snoke’s hands, and it was putting you in danger.” Kylo buries his face in Armitage’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m so sorry for that.”

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t know Kylo. It’s why I did what I did, because that night. . . .on the villa’s rooftop I realized that I was in love with you too. I knew then that I had to do everything in my power to keep you safe; it didn’t matter how much it hurt me. The worst part of it was that I had to cause you pain to keep you safe.” Armitage still has trouble talking about what had happened, even years later. “It was all for nothing in the end, I put us both in danger because I was so weak. If not for you saving me, I don’t want to imagine where I would be now.”

Kylo makes a sound of disagreement and tilts Armitage’s head up so that they’re looking at each other. “You are the strongest person I know. I would not have been able to survive half of what you did if I were in your position. And I may have rescued you from Pryde but you saved yourself, you did everything to help us take down Snoke and Brendol, and after it was all over you worked so hard to heal from the trauma they caused and ride out of the ashes of your tragedy.”

His words bring tears to Armitage’s eyes. “I couldn’t have done it without your support.” There is a chance he may never fully heal from all of it, but Armitage knows that this isn’t a sign of weakness. Kylo would tell him the same thing.

“And I’ll be here continuing to support you every day for the rest of our lives.” Kylo threads the fingers of his right hand with Armitage’s left, warming up the gold band on his ring finger. “Forever and always.”

“Forever and always” Armitage repeats, leaning in to kiss Kylo again, and again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has read and left comments and kudos on this. Your comments give me life <3
> 
> Above all else I want to thank the wonderful, amazing Micawber again for going above and beyond with the art, and just being an all around amazing and supportive person. There were a few times I was really low and uncertain I was going to finish but they were always there to cheer me on. I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you for everything <3<3<3


End file.
